ChaosPheory: a Glitchtale fanfic
by Username290
Summary: After Betty is finally defeated the A.M.D makes a deal with the Elite Legion Of Defence (ELOD) to try and place her in an experiment called Soul Polarization (SP) to try and change her soul color from pink to gray. Even though she doesn't stay for long it sets the stage for an even darker power to make a move in a game where both humans and monster are only pawns
1. Chaospheory 0

This document has been censored by the

A.M.D

By order of the

E.L.O.D

And contents sensitive information, not to be disclosed to the public by ANY MEANS. This document is level 10 classified and the uncensored version is rank 6 classified. Any unauthorized personnel containing or knowing of any sensitive information found in this document will be tried and punished as seen fit

You have been warned

Experiment code: SP. V0.8. EX#5

Subject Info;

Name; Noire, Betty

Race; XXXXXXXX

Sex; Female?

Age: XXXX

Experiment Disc: The subject will undergo the SOUL Polarization V0.8 process in an attempt to change her(?) SOUL trait from pink (XXXX) to Gray (neutral) in order to neutralize her(?) aggressive nature

Result: Failure?

P.E.R: The process of changing SOUL traits was successful at first but given a few days time her(?) body's natural adaptations were able to reverse the process. UPDATE when the subject's SOUL was converted back It also healed all damage dealt by the machine, allowing the operations team to undergo the process again. It is proposed that the subject have her(?) memory erased and reprogrammed, be held in a controlled environment under the watch of assigned caretakers, undergoing the polarization process on a weekly basis, and under constant watch by E.L.O.D agents until a permanent solution is found

It's possible that this will all go to waste, that it is impossible to SAVE someone like Betty, but I never once believed in impossibilities and I don't plan on starting. Deep down I believe that Poldirna didn't make this creature to be evil and that somewhere inside the silence of her soul there is a person with hopes and dreams as much as the rest of us

This is my FAITH


	2. ChaosPheory 1

**(I did NOT make glitchtale or Undertale and I'm making a disclaimer to let you know that, this disclaimer, the one you're reading)**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #1**

 **The One Where We Meet Zack**

The first part of Betty that fully woke up was her ears letting her hear the constant humming of some device accompanied by a muffled set of footsteps every once in awhile. Next was her eyes, opening her up to a sea of white walls. The rest of her turned on in bits and pieces till she realized she was lying in a hospital bed. Of course, she asked the first question that comes to anyone who wakes up in a hospital bed 'how did I get here?'. Racking her brain she found an answer 'my name is Betty Noire, I was unfortunate enough to be hit by something when crossing the street, I have no family, my soul color is gray and always was gray'. It seemed to answer the question, but at the same time it made almost no sense, yet her brain kept yelling at her like 'this is what happened! Believe it!'. She shook her head and sat up, maybe it was time to get some fresh air. She didn't notice any injuries but she felt weak and her head was spinning, in spite of this, she still managed to get out of bed walk to the closed door at the end of the room.

"Don't bother, I've tried, it won't open".

At this point Betty realized she wasn't alone here. She looked to her left to see a second bed with a boy that look about her age laying down, staring at the ceiling. He was blond with gray eyes that seemed almost devoid of feelings, wearing a plain white shirt and pants and two mismatched socks (one black one, one white one). Betty looked at him skeptically

"Hospitals aren't allowed to lock the door on patents are they?".

The boy simply stared

"I don't know"

Then he turned his head to look her in the eye

"Aren't hospitals supposed to let you go after a while"

"I think so," Betty said with a shrug

"Then I guess this isn't a hospital then" And he turned back to the ceiling.

Betty went back to her bed

"Well, it looks like I'm stuck here"

She looked at the boy

"So, what's your name"

The kid didn't move

"Zack," he said simply,

"It's nice to meet you Zack. My name's Betty"

She held out her hand, and, after considering it for some time, Zack shook it

Then something strange happened. For a moment Betty felt as if she hated this boy. To the point of killing him for her own gain. Weirder still, it felt natural. Almost as if she had done it before

She snapped back her hand and shook herself. It's not normal for humans to think things like this is it? She sat down on her bed. Zack had found something incredibly interesting in the vent above his mattress, and was intently staring at it. He really did look human didn't he, and she looked that way too

'But we're not are we, that's why they put us here'

A fit of depression soon took over her initial terror at the thought of her own actions

Betty was filled with, nothing

* * *

 **: I finally started those edits I said I would do two months ago, shouldn't take me long till I'm back with a new update, and by 'that long' I mean it might take one month instead of two**


	3. ChaosPheory 2

**(I did NOT make glitchtale or Undertale and I'm making a disclaimer to let you know that, this disclaimer, the one you're reading)**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #2**

 **The One Where 'Betty' Talks About Her Feelings**

As time passed Betty grew accustomed to her new prison life, it was rather easy as there really wasn't much to get accustomed to. Every now and then they would slip trays of food and water through a slot in the door for her and Zack, once or twice they turned the lights off and told them to go to sleep, but often they weren't really hungry or tired. Often Betty would try to start a conversation with her cellmate. Sadly neither of them had anything to talk about, not to mention that Zack wasn't a very conversational person. The moments when Betty first came here were the most talkative he's been, but from what she was able to get out of him he arrived here the same way she did, waking up in this room with no memory of any sort of past life.

After another 'day' passed the lady dressed as a nurse came, and asked Betty to follow her,

"Would you please come with me dear?" she said with a smile

But her eyes were filled with the intent to hit her, or perhaps just leave her here to rot, however she still opened the door and beckoned Betty to follow. She did, and soon she was being led through a hallway more static and white then the room had been. After following the nurse lady for some time she noticed another pair of footprints following them, chancing a look behind her she noticed a man wearing a rathe stately uniform as well as a very weird pair of goggles, the right lense was red while the left one was blue. He was holding a firearm of some sort which was aimed at her back, and his trigger finger twitched as if he was just waiting for her to try something so he could make the shot. Eventually, they made it to a door located at some point in the hallway, the nurse lady opened it.

"Doctor McBean, we have Betty here for you to see,"

she called.

"Thank you miss Hanover. Betty, come in please" a voice from inside responded, and so Betty entered, with the nurse lady and the soldier guy on her heels. Inside there was a therapist couch in front of a small wooden desk where a man with curly black hair and a goatee sat looking over a paper of some sort. He looked up at the assembled party of Betty, soldier guy, and nurse lady then got up and walked over,

"Ah, there you are Betty, I've wanted so much to see you," he said giving Betty one of the huge fake smiles that nurse lady was so fond of

"Miss Hanover and Mister Donahue, you are excused".

The two people behind Betty began to take their leave,

"Just yell if you need me," said soldier guy (who Betty could only assume was Donahue) right before closing the door.

"Great, now that that's done" he pulled an office chair out from behind his desk and wheeled it over next to the couch

"I am Doctor James McBean, psychiatrist, now if you could please lay down" he gestured at the couch.

Betty thought it'd be best if she did as she was told for now, with so many people who looked as if they were going to kill her at any moment and all, and she might even be able to get some answers out of this. She laid on the couch as told

"Thank you, now do you have any questions before we begin"

Betty had several questions, but one was a bit more pressing than the rest

"why am I here?"

McBean's eyes went wide,

"Ah yes, the great question of our time, are we really just the result of so many improbable events or is there really someone up there. Personally, I am of the idea that there is a designer to the des…"

"No I mean, here in particular" she interrupted

"Oh" Mcbean sounded noticeably disappointed, "I thought you remembered, you are here because a NiceCream truck accidentally hit …"

"Can you please stop that"

McBean raised an eyebrow

"Stop what?"

"Lying to me"

She looked him in the eye

"I know this place isn't a hospital, I know you're never going to let me go, and I definitely know that nothing you tell me is true, so can you just say what's going on here without any of the 'hit by a flying NiceCream' stuff because you're not fooling anyone."

McBean's smile disappeared, and the hate in his eyes burned,

"Well, I have news for you Bete Noir, You're not either"

Betty's confidence faded

"I don't know how, but someone upstairs thinks that you can change, or maybe become more human, atone for your sins"

He towered over her in a threatening manner

"But the rest of us know better, we know that you are and always will be this slimy little creature who pretends to have a soul, and what we do with creatures like you"

He walked to the door

"MISTER DONAHUE." Donahue wasted no time in coming in and readying his weapon. Mcbean pointed at Betty,

"Punish her."

Betty panicked, she jumped out of the couch and ran out the hall, bumping into miss Hanover on the way. Donahue leveled his gun

"Stun Bullet: Vision Shot."

Betty felt an intense pain in her back as a loud bang came from Donahue's gun, then her body began to feel numb. As she tried to crawl away, a hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to the room,

"Careful mister Donahue if she dies we'll be in a lot of trouble," McBean said with a sneer, obviously enjoying Bett's suffering.

"Relax doc, I've been getting at this magic weapon thing" he lifted Bett's shirt showing Mcbean her back.

"See, not a scratch, but she'll sure feel like she was shot"

McBean's grin deepened,

"Well, in that case, she's still twitching could you shoot her one more time," he asked like a four-year-old

"I really shouldn't"

"Please don't" Betty whimpered

Donahue cocked his gun

"But ok"


	4. ChaosPheory 3

**(I did NOT make glitchtale or Undertale and I'm making a disclaimer to let you know that, this disclaimer, the one you're reading)**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #3**

 **The One Where It's A Musical. Act 1**

It was a miserable day. The clouds had swallowed the sun in their unoriginal fashion and replaced its rays with miserable wet rain that guaranteed anyone who felt it would be miserable, and wet, but that didn't matter to Frisk, as they were miserable without any help. Reluctantly they rolled out of their bed, pulled on their clothes and downed their breakfast before dragging their feet through that miserable, wet, muddy path to school alongside their adoptive goat brother Asriel.

They were both equipped with a hooded raincoat over their usual striped shirts too, as well as their book bags and contents. After walking for some time Asriel grew tired of the melancholy silence and tried to cheer his sibling with a conversation,

"So, only one more day till the weekend" he stated with a chipper tone

"I know" Frisk responded just as depressed as their brother was cheerful,

"So what are you going to do this weekend"

"Same thing as last weekend" Frisk sighed, but their goat brother was starting to get fed up with this,

"Ok, what's up"

Asriel stopped

"Is this about Betty, please don't tell me this is about Betty",

Frisk sighed

"I'm sorry Azzy I just… I mean every time I… when I went through the underground every time I won an encounter I made a new friend, but this time… we beat Betty but… I just can't help but feel I lost this time, I didn't save anyone, and so many died… I just can't help but think we lost that round"

Asriel grabbed them by the shoulder

"Frisk you can't think these things, 'win' 'lose' whatever, we beat Betty and now we're safe, that's all that matters"

"But what if…"

"All that matters" Azzy interrupted "now stop it with the 'what ifs' and the 'win loss' and let's get to school, ok?"

Frisk shook their head,

"You go on without me, I'm pretty sure mom won't mind if I'm late just once"

Asriel didn't like it, but he understood,

"Be careful"

Frisk found a small spot on the sidewalk next to a building with a light on and sat down. It would be so hard to explain even to Azzy, after what happened with Chara even the slightest hint of genocide scared them, and they knew all it takes was one kill, one kill and then nothing can stop you, and the thought of killing someone instead of saving them, it almost, they couldn't…

" _Some of these days"_ someone sang disrupting their thought, but who could sing on a day like this

" _You're gonna miss me fellas"_ it was a sharp tenor voice, and it had a certain air to it that made Frisk's heart throb,  
" _Some of these days"_ it continued and by this time it's owner had turned the corner

" _You're gonna feel so bad"_ he had a gray coat with a yellow button up shirt underneath, his hair was unclean and messy in a wild assortment of colors ranging from brown to ginger, to dirty blond,

" _You'll miss the good time times, you'll miss the fun times, you'll even miss the bum times that…"_ he stopped as soon as he reached Frisk

"Hey, aren't you that ambassador kid?... Frisk, I think your name was, what are you doing on the lower east side of the city cause let me tell you it's no place for a child"

Frisk shifted uncomfortably, they had heard some bad things about people from the lower east side, but this guy seemed so different from what they heard, he had some sort of feeling about him, like he only wanted what was right,

"The cameras."

The man sat down next to them and beckoned them to continue,

"Me and Asriel really don't like Jessica Gray watching our every move and for some reason none of the cameras on the lower east side work right, so we walk to school through here and she doesn't see a thing"

He laughed

"Every messed up idiot and his mother tried to take out those cameras wonder what madman managed to do it" his statement carried a hint of sarcasm. Barely noticeable but it was there

"But seriously, stay away from the lower east side. There are too many people who'd want to hurt a kid like you"

Frisk looked at him skeptically

"Me? Oh, I only lie when I open my mouth, but I'd never hurt an innocent… Oh wait that's a paradox"

Frisk couldn't help but think about the life of this person, living in a place like the lower east side must have been hard for him, and he must have seen some pretty bad people, maybe, just maybe,

"Sir, can I ask you a question" he could have an answer

The man shrugged

"Go ahead"

"Do you think even the worst person can change, that anyone can be a good person if they just try"

The man looked down

"I'm a firm believer in second chances, even for the people I loathe, and that's a long list, even if they're bound to blow, not because I honestly think they're gonna change, tho I can hope, but Because this time they can't say they weren't warned"

Then he looked frisk dead in the eye

"Now get on out of here, and next time forget about Jessy's nosey-ness and stay on the safe side of the city. Trust me it's better this way" he turned the corner and walked off, singing his song all the way

Frisk got up and started their walk to school,

"Can't say they weren't warned" they repeated to themselves

It wasn't the absolute answer they were looking for, but it was just enough to convince them. The rain began to stop and the clouds began to part, letting in the sun to dry up all the miserable rain that was left. It truly was a great day, but that didn't matter to Frisk. They would have been filled with DETERMINATION on a rainy day, and they knew exactly what they were doing this weekend

The next weekend

Betty laid in bed, almost unable to move, and in tons of pain for the last day. Now she had regained most of her movement, but she still hurt after being shot… twice… then kicked in the face. She hopped up and walked around the room just to prove that she could, and it gave her something to think about other than the pain. Zack's eyes caught her movement,

"You can move now" he observed

"Wow, how'd you guess" she growled, still angry about yesterday

"Did I do something wrong?" Zack sounded hurt

"No, it's just…" Betty searched for words to express herself "WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE" she stamped her foot

Zack looked up at the vent again

"Maybe it's not 'who do they think they are' maybe it's 'who do they think you are"

Betty crossed her arms

"What do you mean"

"Well, when they hurt you you got angry at them, right? And neither of us remember anything from before we came here. So maybe you did something that made them angry at you that you remember anymore, and maybe I did the same thing, and that's why we're here" Betty thought about that for a moment. With all the weird and aggressive thoughts she had… well, it wouldn't be extremely surprising if she hurt someone before she came here, but Zack! Zack wouldn't hurt a fly, well more like couldn't hurt a fly, no they were here for some other plan, and Betty guessed it wasn't made with them in mind,

"Um, Betty" Zack sounded worried "there's someone in the vent"

Betty walked over to Zack's bed and looked up at the vent, it was empty

"No there isn't, you're just being paranoid"

"Yes, there is I can see them"

"How can there be someone in the vent"

"I don't know but there is"

"Zack, look at the vent and tell me if you can, for a fact, see someone inside"

"I can"

"Well, I think…"

Betty was cut off by the vent opening and Frisk falling into the room


	5. ChaosPheory 4

**(I did NOT make glitchtale or Undertale and I'm making a disclaimer to let you know that, this disclaimer, the one you're reading)**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #4**

 **The One Where It's A Breakout Scene**

PREVIOUSLY

Betty was cut off by the vent opening and Frisk falling into the room

And they landed on Zack. He winced and bit his lip, but he didn't make a sound, and Betty understood why. A strange person just falling into their room, well McBean would find some reason to blame her, and he might even bring Zack into this.

'Which begs the question, why are they here?'

After noticing that they were on top of someone else Frisk rolled off,

"Sorry" they whispered to him. Then they noticed Betty, "Betty! Listen, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now and trust me the feeling is mutual, but I can't just leave you here without giving you a second chance."

Betty just stared at them, dumbfounded. Did they really know her before all this happened, or why she was here

"Who exactly are you"

Now it was Frisk's turn to be shocked

"wait, you don't remember?"

"Despite everyone expecting me to have forgotten everything except exactly what they want me to remember. No, I have no idea who you are"

"So you don't remember anything"

"Actually, I remember the last few days of abuse I've been through rather well, and so does Zack. Don't you Zack?"

"I think they landed on my kidneys"

"Shut up Zack"

Frisk scratched their chin

"Maybe when akumu died, it caused something in your soul to do something else in your brain, and that's why you can't remember anything" Frisk explained to the best of their childlike knowledge, but at the word 'akumu' Betty stopped listening.

That word had triggered an odd feeling, not like the aggressive one that had been increasing lately, but rather a sad one as if some part of her had left, and the fact that she had no idea what it was only made it worse,

"Wh-who died" her eyes were wide

Frisk realized what they said a moment too late

"Oh Betty, I am so so sorry, I'll explain everything later I swear, but now we gotta go"

Betty shook herself trying to get this feeling out,

"How exactly do you plan on doing that, the vent you came in with is too high to reach, the door's always locked and even if you could get it open Donahue would just shoot us and put us back"

"Ummm"

" you didn't think this through, did you"

"Shut up Zack"

Betty touched a hand to her head

"Just great, the only person who cares whether I live or die is an eight-year-old, with a plan that makes McBean look smart."

Zack raised a finger to say something but decided against it

"I am NOT eight years old," Frisk said with a huff, "and I can get us out of here, just… let me think for a minute"

"By all means take your time. Maybe if we wait long enough Donahue will shoot you too. I'd almost like him if he did"

"Hey!"

"Can I just ask…"

"Shut up Zack!" Frisk and Betty said in unison, not very loud but loud enough for someone else to hear

"Are you two okay in there?" Hannover called from outside

"Say something" Frisk whispered to Betty

"Yea… wait, why do you care?" Betty questioned

"Cause it's our job, you twit" Donahue answered

"Well, I hope you get fired for what you did to me"

"Well, I hope you die in a hole for what you did to us"

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry IF I KNEW WHAT IT WAS"

"Ok! That's it!" Hanover screamed "Betty, Zack, bedtime" and by some device the lights in the room went out, "and Bret, stop picking on them every two seconds, how are you even capable of those levels of aggression."

"I had a good teacher Helen"

Betty gasped "you people have first names"

"Go to bed you brat"

"Not tired"

"Not caring"

"I got it!" Frisk burst out all of a sudden. Betty put a finger to her lips and Zack put a hand over their mouth, but It was too late,

"Did your voice just drop an octave?" Helen asked

"Your but dropped an octave"

"You don't know what an octave is, do you"

"Um…"

Betty could feel her rolling her eyes on the other side of the door

"Goodnight Betty"

And the sound of footsteps told her they had left,

"Great job, you just about got yourself caught" Betty glared at Frisk,

"You're the one who got them to come here in the first place" they glared back"

"Well…"

"Can we just hear what Frisk has to say so we can get out of here please" Zack begged

Frisk stared at him,

"I never told you my name. How'd you know it?"

Zack looked around nervously

"I… I'll explain later, let's just get out of here"

Betty walked over to Zack's bed and turned to Frisk,

"Right, tell us your million dollar plan Frisk" then she looked at Zack "but, really you're going to have to tell us how you know that" then she turned back to Frisk

"It's really not that complicated," Frisk began, "we'll just climb on each other's shoulders into the vent then pull the last one up"

Betty touched a hand to her face,

"Why didn't we think of that"

Zack shrugged.

Despite the lights being out and everyone's general bad luck, it actually went rather smoothly. Frisk climbed onto Zack's shoulders into the vent, then Betty followed, then they both pulled Zack up with them. It wasn't very roomy in the vent, and it definitely wasn't comfortable, but in all honesty, who cares. They were getting out of this place and that meant leaving Brett Donahue, Helen Hanover, and James McBean for good, and if all went to plan Betty might even get answers. Answers to why she was here, where she came from, and maybe even find if there was someone out there who wanted to find her,

"Ok, so after the next turn this goes right over the break room" Frisk whispered, "so don't make a sound"

Zack and Betty nodded grimly, they knew what would happen to them if they were caught. Their hearts pounded like drums as they turned the corner, every groan or squeak the metal (or at least they thought it was metal) vent made seemed to echo five times before dying in the voices coming from the break room, they slowed down to compensate. As luck or fate would have it, those voices belonged to the only people who seemed to work at this building, Brett, Helen, and James.

"So Helen, you want to go Grillby's this weekend," Brett asked from below,

"No, I think I'm going to stay at home this weekend. This job's been taking away a lot of time away from me and my kid" Helen responded,

"You have a child?" they could hear James ask over another groan from the vent

"Yeah, my little Lily. We've been going through a rough time and she really needs her mother right now, sorry Brett"

"Hey, it's fine, how about you doc, you a Grillby's person?"

"Actually I'm more of a Muffet's person"

Another loud groan sounded in an awkward silence,

"Doc"

"Yes, Mister Donahue?"

"We can't be friends"

Then, as if on cue, a loud SNAP came from the vent,

"What was that"

"I think It came from up there"

"Please don't let this be Cheboyga all over again"

The voices cried from below,

"What going on," Betty asked as another loud SNAP sounded

"I don't think this thing was made for three people"

Then the last two SNAPS came and the vent gave way

Letting Betty, Zack, and Frisk fall right into the hands of their enemies


	6. ChaosPheory 5

**(I did NOT make glitchtale or Undertale and I'm making a disclaimer to let you know that, this disclaimer, the one you're reading)**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #5**

 **The One Where It's a Cop Drama**

Flashback

About a month ago

"You're going to pair me up with one of those things?" asked a younger Brett Donahue.

"If by 'things' you mean monsters, then yes you will be partnered with a monster." responded the man in the blue E.L.O.D rank 5 officer uniform that sat opposite him, "is that a problem?"

Brett slumped back into the chair next to this captain's desk, and rested his head on his hand, he didn't really care what he did as an officer, he just wanted to rank up quickly so he could become an agent,

"Not really, but given the choice, I'd pick someone more qualified"

His superior raised an eyebrow,

"And what makes you think that a monster is unqualified?"

Brett shrugged

"They just can't go all in"

"Care to explain"

Bret took a breath,

"We're too different, they live in a different world than us, how do we expect them to devote themselves to our world and ignore theirs. Not to mention the physical difference, monsters may have those cool magic things but there are somethings we can do that they just can't"

The commander sighed,

"If you had asked me this last week I'd have to agree with you, however… a lot has changed in that time. The barrier that had kept our world separate is now gone, and our worlds are now one. Whether or not the humans and monster can live together in peace is still up for debate, but there are people with FAITH in this unified world, and as long as they exist the E.L.O.D is bound by our laws to protect them." he let the thought hang in the air, then reached into his desk and pulled out a file, "as for miss Undyne's other qualifications…"

"Miss?" Brett interrupted,

"Yes, she identifies as female, try to keep up." he continued, "she scored top tier in our fitness tests, her senses are as acute if not more so than our average officer of this rank, her score on the written test is… something you don't want to say out loud if you value your health, and that all totals up to a score…" he looked up at Brett, "...rivaled only by yours"

Brett tried not to make eye contact. He grew up on the lower east side of the city, and that gave you certain views of JUSTICE. So he worked hard since his youth to become someone the E.L.O.D would value so he could become an agent, and the hero he wanted when he was younger, but living where he did taught him more than justice. It taught him that dreams… are only the one's you can't have. Having a partner that was a monster would probably throw a lot of prejudice his way, and that would definitely slow on his way, one way or another, but,

"Whatever, I don't care," he said absently

His tone did not go unnoticed

"I think you'll like Undyne. You have that same…" he searched for a word, "drive, the same fire that burns for what's right and eats away at common sense"

"Hey! I have plenty of common sense"

"You're missing the point. Listen, I understand you want to be an agent, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy your time as an officer, stop focusing so hard on everything that's keeping you from the desert and enjoy the main course. Now get out there and greet your partner, you'll find her in the mess hall"

Ok, fine. If everyone wanted him to be a monster's babysitter, then alright, as long as he got to rank up soon he'd be fine. He said goodbye to the captain and left the office for the mess hall. As soon as he got there he heard the usually raised voices of that guy bullying some of the lower ranks, he didn't actually bother to remember 'that guy's' name, 'that guy' was just the universal jerk, and no matter what happened 'that guy' way always there to make your day suck,

"I said to get out of my seat rookie" snarled 'that guy',

"And I said I was here first" snarled back a red haired, blue skinned woman with an eye-patch, wait what. Brett had to look twice to notice that her skin wasn't blue but rather covered in blue scales. He also noticed webbing in between her fingers and behind her ears, 'so this must be Undyne' he thought to himself as 'that guy' began to speak again,

"Tell you what newbie, I'll let you sit in my spot if you give me something in return."

Undyne crossed her arms,

"And what's that?"

'that guy' grinned wickedly

"Nothing much, just want to see what's under all that" he indicated at Undyne's clothes. Brett didn't know how it was possible, but somehow he was angrier at 'that guy' than ever, and Undyne didn't know how it was possible but somehow she was blushing under her blue scales,

"I mean, come on, a female monster, what else would you be doing here…" he was cut off by Undyne grabbing his wrist,

"I have a girlfriend!"

she twisted his wrist and in one swift motion sent him flying across the room and onto his face. He got up and spat,

"Now you're done monster freak, once the captain hears about this he'll…"

"Probably deem her of more use than you." Brett interrupted, walking between them, "haven't you heard, miss Undyne is an irreplaceable asset to the E.L.O.D. with an entrance score second only to yours truly. The chances she has of getting out is the same chances you have of making it to rank ten"

'that guy' was taken aback, he pointed a finger,

"Well, I hope the both of you burn in a hole" lamest insult ever.

"Sorry about him, he just wants to make everyone suffer because he knows he'll never amount to anything. Anyway, my name's Brett Donahue, and I'm your partner… apparently"

"Nice to meet you I guess, and uh thanks for what you said there"

"No no, thank you. 'that guy' needed a kick to the balls for some time now, just sad I didn't do the kicking."

Undyne smiled,

"I like your way of thinking"

Brett smiled back,

"I like your way of acting"

"You know what Brett, I think we're gonna get along just fine"

She extended her hand, and after considering it for some time, Brett shook it.

They actually did get along quite well in their glorious month in partnership. Brett showed her the ups and downs of the city, and Undyne showed him the ups and downs of monsters. She introduced him to her girlfriend (see, it even sound gay when you say it) Alphys, and her friend/trainy Papyrus. After hearing what Papyrus had to say about Undyne's training, Brett asked Undyne to have a go, and after a short lesson on magic (and a not so short lesson on pasta) he had learned magic better than the average monster plus his human SOUL made it a lot more powerful, (his trait was JUSTICE if you couldn't guess).Finally after working side by side with a monster, after insane cooking lessons, and after the infamous Cheboyga, they took him to Grillby's and he was an official member of this monster group.

Then Betty noire happened. The city was filled with these magical pink slimes that came from the shadows, and as soon as they got close enough they launched a spike at your chest aimed at your heart, and if they hit they would tear it out of your chest and eat it. Normal weapons had no effect on them, the only thing that could hurt them was magic. Brett did what he could, and he nearly died in the chaos, but made it through and even saved a few in the process. Because of his heroic actions he was promoted to rank 4 and was given the gray uniform of an agent as he always wanted, but Undyne didn't get what she deserved. She managed to hang on just as Brett did and she even managed to save some lives, just as Brett did, but she lost a part of herself on that day, and no amount of promotions could get it back. She was Broken now.

As Brett's first assignment as an agent, he was stationed as a guard at a research facility called the 'Lighthouse". The same facility where they were keeping Betty. Not exactly what he expected when he got his dream job but now the girl who had broken his friend was right in front of him. James yelled something and ran off in the other direction, and Helen was flailing around asking 'how', but Brett didn't hear them. She had literally fallen from the sky into his hands, and all he had to do was let a bit more of his SOUL loose this time. Put a bit more of his SOUL into it, he could shatter Betty's, and avenge her. He wasted no time in forming his rifle from, but then one of the other kids, the one in the striped shirt that he didn't know, formed their own weapons, a sword, and a shield.

'Crap they must be one of those kids from the magic school, oh well guess they're going down first' Brett thought to himself as he leveled his gun at Frisk. He gathered his will, then pulled the trigger,

"Stun Bullet: Vision Shot" a yellow flash came from the gun and a small projectile fired at Frisk. They tried to raise their shield, but the bullet fazed right through it and hit them square in the chest. Their weapons deformed as they fell over backward, they Brett turned his sights onto Betty,

"stun bullet: vision shot" but it wasn't Brett who said that, and it wasn't Brett's gun that fired, but, managing to look over his shoulder just before the bullet hit, he noticed that it was the other kid, Zack, holding an almost identical weapon to his own,

'He copied my gun!' Brett thought

Helen tried to run over and help, but she was just as soon shot down,

'Kid thinks he's so smart, copying my gun like that, but what he doesn't know is that I have a trick up my sleeve just in case I…'

Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out his un-stunning device before he could use it on himself

'Oh, come on'

He began to activate the gadget and apply it to Frisk, removing the stun

'How does he even know how to use that' and all three had gotten a way, leaving Brett and Helen stunned on the floor for the next few hours,

Helen got up as soon as the stun wore off and massaged her neck

"Man laying on the floor for eight hours will get one heck of a cramp" then she noticed Brett was still on the floor, "right, right, healing you." Brett saw the greenish glow of her SOUL then, the stun was gone,

"Dang that stung," he looked at Helen, "is anyone else here tonight, who could've stopped them"

Helen shook her head

"Everyone took an early break today, in fact, this is one of few days that they could've escaped like that"

Brett sighed

"Well, that's just dandy" then a thought came to him, "where the heck is James"

"You didn't hear? He said he was going to grab his phone and call someone"

Brett got to his feet and moved at a speed walk to James's office, and naturally, once he got there he opened the door, but he was not prepared for what was inside

James McBean lay on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, his heart torn out of his chest

The exact way that creature kills

"I'm gonna kill that BRAT!"


	7. ChaosPheory 6

**(I did NOT make glitchtale or Undertale and I'm making a disclaimer to let you know that, this disclaimer, the one you're reading)**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #6**

 **The One Where It's a Musical. Act 2**

The next morning had come with a certain music in the breeze, a breeze that was unfortunately kinda cold. Not cold enough for heavy coats or frost, but just cold enough to make Jessica Gray very, very, uncomfortable. She pulled the covers of her king sized bed over her, still half asleep, in a vain attempt to get warm. In the end, the light pouring in from her open window told her it was time to get up anyway. She got up, stretched, rubbed her eyes, and shut the window, why was it open anyway, she could've sworn she shut it last night. She got her nearly ancient flip phone off the desk with her laptop at the far side of her room, as she did every morning. She opened it and saw the blinking light that told her she had a new message. She played it,

"Hey Jessica," the phone said, "this is Tom. listen, you know I wouldn't bother you on the weekend unless it was urgent, but well, this is very urgent. Meet me at the office as soon as you get this. BEEP."

Tom Bains was Jessica's assistant from the A.M.D, he joined recently after her old assistant quit, and almost the rest of the A.M.D quit. In fact the Anti. Monster. Department, in general, was a very unpopular right now. Before Mount Ebot blew its top everyone complained that the A.M.D got too much power and influence even though it didn't do much, everyone wanted it disbanded. Then after the barrier opened everyone complained that it wasn't doing enough and wanted it disbanded. Finally the Bete Noir attack came, and literally, everyone had their own opinion on what they were doing wrong, and all of the (get this) wanted them disbanded. So needless to say, Jessica wasn't too enthused about something 'urgent' from work, but Tom wasn't the type to call about something that a very mad protester did, in fact, Tom wasn't the type to call to call at all. He always did what he was told, nothing more, nothing less. If there was a problem that was out of his way he'd leave it to someone else or just put it off till tomorrow (which mean means it was never done) for him of all people to call on a weekend just seemed so unusual.

So she showered, changed clothes, and took some of those pills that Gaster gave her, 'if you keep taking them daily you should be at a healthy HP in no time' she could hear him say in her mind. She walked downstairs to her living room, taking the time to stop at the piano in the corner, and look at the pictures she had laid on it.

The first was a photo taken in her backyard with her daughter Natalie, it almost brought tears to her eyes, how much she missed her. The second was another photo, this one being lot older, contained an image of her younger self dancing on the stage of Gray's Theater House on the lower east side of the city, in the arms of her soon to be husband, Daniel Gray, while his brother, Lance, played the piano that she now stood by. Now she was crying, it sucked losing so much she had like that, but at least things were beginning to fall into perspective for her, she knew that those who died were at peace, and if they were here they'd want her to continue. She took the picture of her and Natalie, folded it neatly and stuffed it in her pocket, as she did every day, and left for the A.M.D office.

The same chilly breeze that had awoken her that morning greeted her again outside with its lovely music, it's lovely familiar music. Sang by a familiar, piercing tenor voice,

" _You'll be so lonely, without me only, cause you know full well boys you could've had me stay,"_ a passionate man sang coming round the corner in his usual yellow button up shirt, gray overcoat, and wild multi colored hair, (seem familiar, it should)

'Oh, no not him' Jessica thought to herself,

" _But now I'm leaving, and I hope you're grieving, you're gonna miss your old pal buddy, yes sir, some of these days"_ he finished, stopping right in front of Jessica,

"Great, now you're here" she let off some notable sarcasm,

"Good morning to you too Jessy"

she sighed and touched a hand to her forehead,

"What do you want Lance," she asked

"I came to check on you. Is that a crime

"Ok but…" she shrugged her shoulders, "...why"

"Well you're always doing this and that at the A.M.D, and I have the theater worry about so we really don't get to talk much, and I thought you'd like a friendly conversation with yours truly"

Jessica look at him skeptically,

"Anything else?" she asked

"Speaking of the A.M.D how are things going there cause I hear that nowadays…"

"Lance" she interrupted

"Yes?"

"Answer the question"

"What question"

"The one I just asked!"

"And that would be?"

She dropped the matter, he was imposable to deal with when he was being difficult,

"Things are… so so at the A.M.D., in fact, I'm on my way there now, apparently, it's 'urgent'"

Lance smiled

"Well then, I guess time is of the essence" he started walking and beckoned her to follow, she did, and soon he had led her to a dark alley that she knew too well where it went,

"No! just no. I'm not going back to the lower east side"

"Oh come on, what's so wrong about a shortc… ah, I almost said that out loud."

"I know what these people think about me, and I'm not about to give them the chance to make good on their threats, not to mention all the…" she paused there, not able to describe the feeling that that place gave her,

"Bad nostalgia?" Lance suggested

"Yeah" she half spoke, trying to resist the bad memories, but she shook them off, "no offense, but the people here are kinda… vocal"

He actually laughed, "none taken. I know first hand. I'm the one who has to live with them, and now that we're on that topic" he took a deep breath and looked Jessica in the eyes, "here are a few things that I know, the first being that while they know who you are they, more importantly, know who I am, and no one, in or out of their right mind, messes with me. Now as for your bad nostalgia, well I can only say that…" he sighed "it wasn't fair what happened to you, it wasn't fair what happened to Daniel, and it definitely wasn't fair what happened to Natalie, but you should know by now that you can't just hold onto the good times and pretend the bad times never happened, they go hand in hand, the best thing you can do is make sure you're not alone when you finally face them"

Jessica was somewhat dumbfounded, this coming from her idiot brother-in-law, "that was… oddly poetic"

"It's actually just a bunch of inspirational quotes that I meshed together in hopes that it would make sense"

"Well it sorta worked"

"Thanks, now let's get you to work" and they walked into the alley."Oh and Jessica"

"Yes?"

"You remember that amulet that Daniel gave you when you first came here?"

"Yeah, I never take it off"

"Good… keep it that way"

The lower east side was it's usual unwelcoming self, with buildings all barricaded and unfriendly, and with people even more so. Lance was right in the part that no one really wanted to mess with him, as in physically get in a fight with him, but they all still wanted to use the opportunity to literally yell out their political view when they knew they could be heard, and that involved a lot of yelling,

"Why don't you people address the any of the real problems in monster/human relations!" someone came out onto their porch and shouted,

"Maybe if you addressed the real problems in YOUR relations you wouldn't have to scream to get a girl to listen to you Ralph, also, delete your internet history" Lance yelled back.

The guy quickly ran back inside his boarded up home,

"How do you know his internet history?" Jessica asked

"I don't, I know Ralph and that's good enough"

"Get a real job you little pisher!" someone else ran outside a similar shutter up house and yelled

"Running a theater IS a real job, and that's Mister pisher to you!"

The rest of the lower east side passed much like that, with someone running outside to yell something rude to Jessica, and Lance coming up with an even more rude retort. However, once Gray's Theater House came into view, even Lance's neighbors faded into the background. It was noticeably different from the other buildings in this area of the city, not because it was bigger or cleaner, but because it was grander. The bright paint made the place look almost otherworldly, the concrete pillars supporting the pavilion gave it a feeling of immortality, and the lights coming from its double doors and windows radiated its feeling of awe. They both walked by in silence enough was said about this topic.

At last, they had gotten out of the lower east side and made it to the A.M.D building where they were immediately greeted by Tom Bains.

"Jessica!" he ran over to them, startled, "I didn't expect you so early, how did you get here so fast?"

"We took a shortcut" Jessica explained

"I'd avoid using that word in the future if I were you" Lance cautioned

Tom's eyes turned to Lance, "wait, who's this?" he asked

"The name's Lance" he introduced himself

"Lance?" Tom scratched his chin, "Lance Gray!?" he exclaimed

Jessica's eyes narrowed, "you know him?"

"By reputation" Tom replied

"You mean the theater?" she asked

"What theater?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Nevermind"

He looked at Jessica again, "so you're his"

"Sister-in-law" Lance finished for him, "she married my brother"

"So what's this 'urgent' thing you have to show me?"

"Oh, OH! Right, um, come inside we, um can't discuss this out here if you know what I mean hehe" Tom chuckled weakly

Lance nodded, "see you later Jessy" and he left

Tom brought her inside "so I understand you have read the encrypted email we were sent by the E.L.O.D?" he asked her

"No, I came here as soon as I got your message"

"Oh right," he got more nervous as he continued, "well, in short, the email stated that, well, um, shoot, it said that..."

"Spit it out already!"

"Betty escaped the Lighthouse"

Jessica could only feel shocked, that creature, that caused so much pain, loose, and after all she did to keep it locked away, "How!"

"Well," he fumbled around with a phone, trying to pull up that encrypted email, "they say she escaped with the help of one of the experiments that were kept there, almost all of the guards had taken the day off for some reason, and reports also put ambassador Frisk at the scene"

Frisk? They would never help Betty… unless she blackmailed them. That must be it, but Betty couldn't have done it herself, she was no mastermind and she had no outside connections, no someone had set this up from the outside, "can we track her through the cameras" she asked

"Well, we could, but if she's going where I think she going, we can't"

"And why's that"

"Well, we recently discovered a huge blind spot in the camera system, apparently someone tampered with it"

"So where is this blind spot exactly" her temper growing

"The lower east side… that whole section of the city"

How could someone from the lower east side mess with the cameras, the only one who could've gotten close is… no, it couldn't be

"Funny thing is, a lot of weird things have been going on in that area, a thunderstorm that wasn't forecasted, and no reported deaths from the attack…"

"The guards that took the day off, can you show me a list"

"Um, sure?" he fumbled with his phone then gave it to her "If you're trying to find a pattern, then, well, I'd hate to break it to you but people have tried no one found a pattern in these names"

But she managed to find a pattern within a few minutes of looking.

They were all Lance's debtors or people who had had ties or influence with him.

It couldn't be

But everything pointed to it

Jessica's brother-in-law helped Betty Noir escape


	8. ChaosPheory 7

**(I did NOT make glitchtale or Undertale and I'm making a disclaimer to let you know that, this disclaimer, the one you're reading)**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #7**

 **The one Where 'Betty' Needs to Talk About Her Feelings**

It was a completely darkened room, with more beeping, monitoring devices. Someone turned on a bright light and shined it on Betty's face, she squinted and woke up. She was sitting in a chair of some sorts, the light made it difficult to focus, but she could definitely see a red light in the shadowy area around her. She tried to get up and find an exit, but she found out her wrists and ankles were strapped to the chair like thing, '

no matter' she thought 'Kumu can get me out of this,' she called out to him, but no one came.

She began to panic and tried struggling against her restraints, but nothing happened,

"Yes yes," a voice came from the red light in the darkness, "go on, waste your energy, it'll make my job so much easier" she focused on this red light, and now that she noticed it, it looked somewhat like an eye, and the fact that it had a human voice suggested that it might belong to a human body,

"Who are you, where am I, and why can't I call akumu," she asked the red eye from the shadows,

"Well, because you'll just forget most of this by the time we're done, I don't see any harm in answering a few questions, but only these three, as I'm like to get done with this sometime today at least. For the answer to your first question all you need to know is that I am the one in control right now,"

Betty smiled, "oh really?" and she focused her powers on him. A second eye appeared to the left of the red one, glowing pink as her power tended to do to people, but the right one stayed red. She could feel the fear from the left side of his body, but the right one was unaffected. Now the red eyed man was laughing,

"We both know that your petty trick won't work for me, at least no the way you'd like them to, but as I said wasting really makes my day so by all means try" he explained "now for your second question, you are currently at a facility called the Lighthouse, a project designed to experiment with the light and light color of SOULs, hence the name 'Lighthouse'"

"Ok but, why am I here?" she asked, but the red-eyed man didn't care to answer

"You are fully allowed to waste energy but I'm not. I have a very tight schedule to keep, now finally your friend akumu" he chuckled, "is dead"

"LIER" Betty burst out

"Denial, I expected this, but can you honestly tell yourself that he's alive after you watched him burn?"

"NO! He's alive, he has to be" but she knew she was lying, not only to this red-eyed man but to herself as well. She had seen akumu sacrifice himself for her, suffering a slow, painful death at the hands of magical fire,

"While your plan wasn't bad, you were a fool to fight the legions of the Epsilon Rune, and your thing paid the price. Akumu is dead, and there is nothing left for you in this world. I'd actually focus on that if I were you"

Betty barely listened, "why?" she asked,

"Because so far, only one other has survived this process, and as far as we can tell, it's only because he had nothing left for him in this life"

She suddenly refocused on her current situation, "wait what!?"

"Now let's see" the red-eyed man walked through the darkness, making a whirl-click-whirl-click sound as he moved, "Arsenal didn't exactly leave me a set of instructions to this device, but I think I can figure it out" in the shadows where the red-eyed man now stood Betty heard a beep, and the chair she sat in began to recline,

"What's going on! What are you doing!?" she resumed her struggle with the ties on her ankles and wrists, "go ahead, exhaust yourself, as I have many times now, It will make this go smoother," another beep.

She was now laying horizontally, and red lasers formed an X over her chest, lining up on her heart. Another beep and two probe shaped devices came into the light, aimed at the center of the X, where her SOUL was,

"No! NO!" she screamed, but the red-eyed man didn't care. Another and the probes began to move toward her, and they made a humming noise as they went. She began to feel intense, almost unbearable, pain as the probes started to pull and tug at her SOUL,

"NO! STOP!" she screamed in between cries of agony. She thrashed around violently, in a desperate attempt to escape her torture, but in the end, he was right. It was hopeless, she didn't have anyone coming to save her, she had nothing to live for, her plan had failed in the worst way, her only friend was dead, there was no reason to hold onto this life.

She was filled with… nothing

And then she woke up in a cold sweat.

As soon as they gotten out of the place where they were kept, Frisk had brought them to the lower east side of the city, where they said the A.M.D couldn't find them. They had spent the rest of the night, (and most of the next day) hopping from shadow to shadow and blind spot, to blind spot, hoping for the life of them that they weren't seen by anyone, trying to find a place to hide. Later in the evening, after they had gotten to the point that twenty people could've sworn they had seen the infamous Betty Nori, but no one could say which way she went, as her movements were way too random to track, they had found a small shed next to a theater that was surprisingly unlocked. The shed was filled with props, costumes, and posters from what they could guess were past shows, but at that point Betty and Zack were far too tired to notice much, and as soon as Frisk had left for home, with a more than small warning about what would happen if she messed up again, they were pulling together anything they could find to make make-shift beds.

Betty was currently laying on the wood floor, using a small handbag as a pillow and a cape of some sort as a blanket. She noticed she had a huge cramp in her arm from sleeping on it, so she woke Zack, who was sleeping next to her, using a coat as a blanket and a pair of shoes as a pillow, (both of which Betty thought were too smelly.)

"Betty, is everything ok?" he asked as he sat up,

"Um, yeah." she answered, but Zack was still worried,

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she hoped he would just go back to sleep, "it was just some silly nightmare" but Zack only ever talked when it was inconvenient, so of course he asked,

"About what"

Betty sighed a long, deep, emotional sigh, "nothing really just a… a man with a red eye who tortured me" 'in more ways than one' she thought

"Oh, that, yeah that one's no fun"

Betty sat cross legged and cross armed, she stared at the roof of the shack, then realized what Zack had said, and turned to him,

"You've had that dream too?" Zack nodded.

'Only one other has survived the process' the words of the red-eyed man came to her. She guessed it made sense, they were kept together because they were part of the same experiment, but that still left all the major questions unanswered. Why was she in the this experiment in the first place, why did everyone hate her so much, what is with these weird instincts and feelings, and no one was there to tell her. No one was there for her at all… except Zack. Zack? Her instincts all told her not to trust anyone, that everyone else was just a target, but he was still the only person she met so far that doesn't hate her, and more than anything she needed something, someone, anyone,

"Hey Zack"

he looked at her, "yeah?"

She swallowed her weird feelings, this was more important than some stupid programed instructions from her dead mother, 'wait what was that last bit', nevermind,

"Do you think we can be friends?"

Zack looked shocked and confused, "I guess we could, but I don't think I'll be any good at it, I mean, I just don't know what to do"

"It's not that hard" Betty assured him, "we'd just talk to each other, help each other out when we're in trouble, and mostly just be nice to each other"

Zack looked down and scratched his chin, "I guess that's not hard but.." he looked back at Betty, "why?"

Betty almost buried her face in her arms, "I just really need someone who understands right now"

Zack noticed she was upset, "Did I mess up again, I'm sorry, I'm just so useless"

"No, it's not your fault, it's just circumstance, and really bad luck, and those jerks at the…"

"Betty" Zack interrupted, his eyes wide, "there's someone outside, and I think he can hear us, and his SOUL is really powerful"

Betty was about to question him, but then she remembered that Zack saw Frisk in the vent before she did, and he knew their name before they told him. So instead she crawled to the corner of the shed, where she had earlier found a hole to look outside with, and indeed there was someone there. A man walked under the stars toward the theater, with a yellow button up shirt and a gray coat, singing as he went,

" _Some of these days, I'm gonna paint that rainbow"_

He looked at the shed, and for a terrifying moment, Betty thought he had seen her,

" _Some of these days, I'll make it all come true"_

He went up to the door of the theater, pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and went in.

Betty breathed a sigh of relief and went back to her make-shift bed. It was odd, that man almost seemed familiar, but that was probably just deja vu. There was no way he had seen her, and even if he did there was no way he was anyone important. She pulled her cape over her and rested on her small handbag,

"Goodnight Zack"

"Goodnight Betty"


	9. ChaosPheory 8

**(I did NOT make glitchtale or Undertale and I'm making a disclaimer to let you know that, this disclaimer, the one you're reading)**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #8**

 **The One Where It's a Tragedy**

Monday was Abigail's favorite day. Monday meant that she would see her friends after they all had a long weekend of stories to tell each other. Monday meant that she would see her friends after they all had a long weekend of stories to tell each other. Monday meant seeing Toriel, Frisk, Asriel, Lily, Robin, and Monster kid. No matter what happened during the week she knew that if she just waited for that mythical Monday everything would turn out fine, and even if her week was horrible her next Monday would just become better to compensate. So since last week was the most terrifying, painful, and sickening of her life, she knew that this Monday was going to be the best one yet.

She woke up that morning in the highest spirits her spirits could muster. Her raven hair was done in braids to set off her Alice blue school uniform and her Alice blue eyes, looking absolutely flawless for her perfect day.

"Junior, I'm off to spend time with my friends before school, please tell Grandfather" she bid her farewells to her older brother, who was hardly listening as he ran a lint roller over his purple uniform,

"Alright Abigail,... what did you say again" and set off for school, "Abigail Wait!"

Halfway there, in the city park, she ran into her friends, Monster Kid and Robin, having their usual discussion of who would win in a fight, today's combatants were the usual, Undyne vs Paladin the Gallant,

"Yo! Undyne is like, THE royal guard, she is literally the best there is" said the armless lizard in the yellow/brown striped shirt known as Monster kid. A scruffy red haired girl in an orange school uniform scoffed at the armless lizard's comment,

"Paladin is a rank 8 E.L.O.D warrior. He's not the best they have, but he's still good enough to kick that fish lady's but, and he was trained Lord Arsonal, An E.L.O.D lord, a rank 10. Plus once he finished his training Arsenal gave him his prized weapon, the Polarity Blade, he could cut Undyne to bits before she even knew what was happening" Robin confidently stated,

"Nu uh, Undyne also has these super cool magic power, she can Paladin in his tracks and throw so many spears at him he'll… get poked a lot!"

Robin leveled a gaze at him, "get poked a lot, really?"

"Yeah!" said monster kid, "and he'll get poked so much he'll give up and let Undyne win"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Prove it" She went around gathering a few sticks off the ground, then she picked a long think one out and threw the rest at monster kid, "those are your spears" she indicated the pile of sticks she gave him, "and this is my sword" she swung her own stick, "you can be Undyne and I'll be Paladin and this way we can who would really win"

Monster kid looked at the pile in despair, "I don't have hands"

"I'll do it" suggested, "I can be his hands,"

"Hi Abigail," Robin waved, "looks like you don't have any more excuses, do you kid?"

Monster kid scoffed, "whatever, come on Abigail, we'll show this 'Paladin' what monsters can do" Abigail walked up next to him and picked up the pile of sticks, "prepare to lose, dude" Alice leveled a spear at Robin,

"As if" Robin got into a stance with her stick/sword.

They stood like this for a second, then monster kid yelled,

"Spear Attack!" and on cue Abigail threw a spear/stick at Robin, she dodged, then ran at Monster kid and swung, barely missing him, "Green Attack!" and per the rules of green attack, Robin stopped moving, allowing Alice to throw spears from several directions, most of which were deflected by Robin's stick skills, but one of them successfully hit her in the back

"Ow"

This 'fight' went on for some time, till Alice and Robin had either lost or broken all of the spear/sticks, and monster kid called "Spear Attack!" but instead of a stick hurled at his opponent's face, Robin ran up to him and hit him square in the face with her own stick

"Ow" he stared at Abigail, "dude, what was that?",

"Sorry, I ran out" she apologized,

"Well, it's almost time for school anyway" Robin noted

"I can get some more"

"Really Abigail, you don't have to, there's no time"

"But I can get some more for when school's over right?" she asked.

Robin shrugged, "I guess"

"Great, then I'll get started" and she went around the parks gathering sticks. Soon, in the shadow of one of the park's trees, she noticed she was on the other side of the park. She began to make her way back to her friends, then she heard a voice,

"So there's another magic school? I wonder if this one's any better than the last"

Abigail turned to see a man standing in the shadows, he was dressed in all black with a hood pulled up which almost camouflaged in the darkness, causing the shadows to hide him. Despite all her instincts yelling 'Stranger Danger' she walked up to him, she felt an odd attraction to him, like the bait in a mousetrap.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked

He smiled, or at least the right side of his face did, she couldn't see the left side

"Actually you can, would you happen to know anyone by the name of Frisk"

"Yeah, we're friends" she answered, uneasy

Then the trap sprung, a hand came out and grabbed her ankle, upon further inspection Abigail noticed the hand came from the man's shadow, his shadow reached out and grabbed her,

"So they would notice if you were to die, right?" She opened her mouth to scream, but the man's reaction came faster, his black SOUL appeared "Sleep" he commanded, then her muscles relaxed, and eyelids became droopy, she fell over. A black SOUL? Abigail had heard of red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, and purple SOULs, but not black.

"Well… either this school is much better than Bellance's or I'm getting rusty. I think the former, but you never know." the shadow pulled her under the tree, "well I guess you'd like to know why you're dying, and I need to monolog for a bit if you don't mind" he moved her into an upright position leaning her back against the tree, "you see, there's someone I need to find, and Frisk knows where she is, so if I were to kill their friend in a way that this person is known to kill, they'd go investigate her, leading me right to them. I know it's no master plan, but it's the best I could come up within short notice. I have to get there before curtain… others can. Now without further adieu," he pulled a curved knife out of his coat, "you're going to be in horrible pain, and I'm going to laugh." he thrust his blade into her heart, and pulled out her SOUL, she screamed, then died.

It was finished, he put the light blue SOUL into a special pocket in his coat, and looked up at the sky, almost at the light itself,

"Your move"

Frisk was out of breath when they got there, and Asriel wasn't much better. They tried to take their usual lower east side way to school, but as soon as they got there they found a pair of E.L.O.D officers, and then Frisk took off. Asriel followed, or at least tried, he had never seen Frisk like this, not since Betty.

"Frisk wait up!" Asriel called after them, but they just kept running. They can't turn back now, they were in too deep, now all they could do is wait, wait and see if she can change, or if she really is everything people say she is. They would have tried to dodge the cameras going this route, but they didn't have time. They ran full speed into the park and ran into Monster Kid.

"Hey, look where you're going dude!" he yelled at them

"Sorry" they murmured

Robin walked up to them "Frisk, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," they said, desperate to avoid talking

Then they heard the scream,

"Abigail!" all of them ran over just in time to see their friend's corpse, with its SOUL, ripped out of its chest, the way Betty is known to kill.

Asriel soon caught up, "Frisk what are you… oh no… oh no! Not this again!"

"But how?! How could this happen!?" Robin demanded.

They were so shocked they didn't notice Frisk slip away. 'Why would she do this' they thought, well it didn't matter at this, she broke the rules, they knew what they would do if this happened when they started this crazy task 'she can't say she wasn't warned'

" _Hearts are light and lights are bright_ "

" _There'll be a hot time in the old town tonight_ "


	10. ChaosPheory 9

**( Disclaimer: I still didn't make undertale or glitchtale, and no amount of these disclaimers can change that, they were made by Toby Fox and Camila Cuevas respectively, if you haven't watched or played them please go do that)**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #9**

 **The One Where Betty Lets Out Her Feelings**

Zack had nothing to do, which wasn't unusual for him. Most of his days were filled with endless hours of staring into space thinking about almost nothing at all. Except when they took him to the whyte room and started performing tests on him, most were kinda painful, and the rest were really painful. Then they would put him back in his room with nothing to do, nothing to say, and no one to talk to. Stuck in a very empty, lonely world, but despite all this, he believed. Despite having no indication, no evidence he had FAITH that there was something outside the emptiness, and with this FAITH he began to grow. He had very little light of his own, so he began to see, and sometimes borrow, the light of others.

It didn't help him much. James McBean's and Helen Hanover's lights were dim, and Brett Donahue always kept him pent up inside him, but it still was a something to fill up his nothing, even if it was just thought about how useless he was.

Then Betty came, and she was different. She didn't have much light inside her, at least not at first, but as soon as she woke up she started filling up with it. It wasn't a kind light, like the one that Helen had when she thought about her kids, it fact it was the opposite, an unkind, harmful light. This wasn't surprising to Zack, he had seen his fair share of unkind lights from James and Brett, but this one wasn't like that, it wasn't an inward dark place pouring out, but an outside force pouring in

Also, it was pink, that was weird

A colored light wasn't new, Brett's light was a yellow color whenever he saw it and Helen's was a dim green, but pink didn't seem natural. Zack wondered if she was sick or something.

She wasn't rude or unkind… to Zack, but with those levels of violent light she should've attacked him by now, and yet she still managed to look harmless and innocent. He was intrigued.

Then she got shot by Brett, and her light looked less violent, but at the same time pinker. Not enough to be her SOUL trait, but enough to see a visible difference from the gray outer SOUL. Brett literally threw her back in the room. Zack expected her to get up, maybe bang on the door a bit, and get back into bed, but she didn't move. He didn't understand, this was like her to do nothing like this, why wasn't she moving. why were her eyes wet. It was so... Unnerving to see a person that was such a big part of your life threatened in such a manner. He was worried.

Then Frisk came and offered to show them the outside that Zack believed in for so long. His heart raced everything he had hoped for was going to come true (just as soon as he could get Frisk and Betty to stop fighting). He was excited.

Then Betty asked to be his friend. His heart speed up like the time was excited, but this time he wasn't hyper or anxious, it was kinda like eating, it filled him up. He was happy. He liked being happy.

Now he was stuck in a shed with almost as little to do as when he was stuck in his room, but now, after he had felt and lived through so much, this monotonous idleness was very uncomfortable. He was bored.

He got up and rubbed a cramp in his neck, he was beginning to understand why people slept in beds a lot. Betty wasn't awake yet, and that was fine. As her friend, he thought it would be better if he just let her sleep, especially after what she told him last night. When he did have the dream of the red-eyed man, he found that sleep was very hard to come by, so every little wink of rest was needed. He stretched, stood up, and looked around the room. Whoever organized this place didn't do a good job, he noticed. Most of the thing were stacked in on a shelf in a weird way if someone walked into them accidentally it could easily topple on top of them.

Then he noticed a light in the corner of his eye, a red light, Frisk's light, coming from behind the door, and coming closer. However something was wrong, Frisk's light seemed… angry,

'Maybe I should wake up Betty' Zack thought.

He walked over to her and shook her gently, "Betty… Betty" he whispered.

She stirred a bit, "shut up Zack"

"Frisk is here and I don't think they're too happy"

She sighed, "alright I'm up" she sat up, her brown hair all messed up and frizzy, making Zack chuckle, "what are you looking at?"

"Nothing" he smiled as she tried to pat it down flat.

Frisk walked in, a somber look on their face, staring intently at Betty,

"So Frisk, did you do anything useful," asked Betty.

Frisk took another step closer, their light reflecting their anger, "nope, but I saw what you did" they said through clenched teeth,

Betty's face turned to that of confusion "What are you talking about"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice my friend getting killed!" they half screamed, their anger now visible on the outside, "I don't really know why I didn't see this coming, but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm sending you back to the E.L.O.D, and this time you're never coming out,"

Betty Backed up, shocked by what she was hearing, "what, I… I didn't do anything, I've been here since you left me here"

"NO! I'm not going to be tricked by you again. Now you can come quietly, or…" their light began to flow through their body and out their hands, forming their red sword and shield, "we can have a rematch,"

Betty's light was growing pinker by the second, Frisk was drawing closer, trying to strike them down, trying to take them back to the empty world which the tried so hard to escape, but first, they were going to hurt Betty. No, he couldn't let them, Betty was his friend, he couldn't let them take her, let them take either of them. He had to stop them. He opened his SOUL, letting Frisk's light flood in then, with Frisk's light, he formed his own sword and shield.

Frisk swung, but Zack ran in between them and Betty, blocking it with his shield.

"Fine, I can take both of you at…" Betty cut them off by running into them at full speed, knocking them into the shelf of props. It began to wobble. Zack and Betty backed out of the way, but Frisk wasn't quick enough. The shelf fell on top of them, burying them in the props.

"We have to go!" Betty said,

"But what about Frisk?" Zack asked

"What about them, they tried to take us back, and if we help them they will. Besides, that shelf isn't that heavy I'm sure they're fine. Now let's go" and she ran for the door.

Zack still checked if the were ok, but Betty was right. Underneath the fallen shelf Frisk's red light still shown, but much angrier than before. However, that wasn't the only SOUL he saw, just outside the door Betty was running to he saw two more SOULs, one of which he recognized as the yellow SOUL of Brett Donahue,

"Betty! Look out!" he yelled, but it was too late. Betty was already outside, and one of the SOULs outside cast a spell with a greenish light on her. He ran outside to see Betty trapped between Brett and a… blue fish lady with red hair and an eyepatch? He didn't have time to question it, just then the fish lady leveled a spear at Betty,

"Ha! Didn't expect to see me again so soon did you punk, now finish her off partner"

Brett smiled and cocked his gun, "with pleasure. Stun Bullet, Vision Shot"

"You know you don't have to say your attacks before you use them right?"

"Hey, you're the one who got me into anime, it's your fault I'm like this"

"Just shoot her already"

He leveled his gun and pulled the trigger, but the bullet didn't connect, Zack jumped in the way just in time and blocked it with his shield,

"What the…" the fish lady took a step back, then looked at Brett, "I thought your bullets couldn't be blocked by magic!" She yelled

"They can't" Brett responded, "but I've seen this kid do this kinda thing before, ho doesn't just copy a weapon or attack, he improves on it, with my gun he was able to attack twice in one turn"

The fish lady smiled, "well that makes things more interesting doesn't it" She leveled her spear at him, but it wasn't just one spear, using her light tens of spears had appeared from thin air and pointed themselves at Zack. he braced himself, dodged and blocking as best he could, but even still managed to make a noticeable large cut in his leg. Brett aimed at him, he turned to block it, but in doing so he let another spear cut his back.

Then he noticed Betty. Her light was so pink, and getting pinker every time he got attacked. She was shaking more and more the pinker she got, and then, once the pink had taken over her entire, Zack realized what pink meant. It was FEAR, this horrible trait that had taken over his friend was her own terror. She was now made of FEAR, and she had more than enough to share.

The fish lady began to make more spears, but before she could use them Betty looked her in the eye, sending some pink FEAR her way. The fish lady eyes turned pink as her spears dropped to the ground and faded, she began to shake like Betty did not much earlier,

"Al… Alphyus" she whimpered

"Captain" Brett ran over to her, "Captain, snap out of it, it isn't real" he yelled, but Betty had already made her move. Using her now fully pink SOUL she formed a long, straight, and very sharp pike, and leveled it at the dazed fish lady. She was about to throw it when Zack noticed that it would kill this fish lady, it would snuff out her light, and as much as Zack didn't like this person for trying to hurt Betty, he couldn't let someone take away her light.

"No!" he yelled.

Startled by Zack's cry Betty missed and let her spell on the fish lady fade. He reaction was instant, with a SOUl full of angry light she fired another green attack, which Zack, just as quickly, ran in front of,

"Why you brats! I'm gonna kill you both!" she screamed, forming more spears, but this time Zack was prepared, getting some reflexes from Frisk's light he managed to block every one of them. Brett also tried to shoot him but he blocked that oo, and once the bombardment was over he looked to Brett. Taking in all the light he could get from him he created a gun almost identical to his,

"Stun Bullet, Double Shot," he said, loading, aiming, and firing twice in one swift motion, once at Brett and again at the fish lady, stunning them both

"Great, now let's get away from here" Betty called, but she had forgotten one thing. Zack was still the green attack, he couldn't move.

"We may have a problem"

Betty looked at him, eyes wide, "what are we going to do?"

There was only one thing they could do, Zack realized, everything else leads to them being captured or worse, "you're going to have to leave me behind

Betty could only shake her head, "you know I'm not going to do that."

"Don't worry, I'll catch up to you, this thing can't last forever" Zack tried to reassure her, but she only shook her head more,

"You don't understand I…" she looked to the ground, "this feeling, it's stronger than ever if I leave it'll grow to the point where… I could hurt you"

but he did understand. The pink light growing inside her, it was FEAR, and it grew when she was scared, when she was being her she was scared, when she was having nightmare she was scared, but mostly she was scared of being empty, as he was. They kept each other's lives full, right now loneliness and emptiness would be one and the same, and that scared her. He gave her his best smile, not stolen from anyone, but from his heart, as best he could,

"Don't worry, you're not going to hurt me, you're not going to hurt anyone. We're going to get out of this, and when we do" he tried to look her in the eyes, "we're going to undo what they did to us"

Her eyes were wet again, like when Brett shot her, "you don't know that, you don't know any of that"

He still smiled, he knew what needs right now, "no, I don't" he didn't know why, but now his eyes were wet too, "but I have FAITH in you, now please have FAITH in me. I'm going to make it and you' not going to hurt anyone, ok?" he extended his hand, and after considering it for some time, she shook it.

She turned and left, stopping at one point to get the last word, but couldn't find anything to say. Zack watched her go, now all he need to do was survive, which shouldn't be too hard up against two stunned agents and a kid buried under a prop table, but became less hopeful as he heard a click from behind him,

"You know that was really touching" he spun around to see Brett off the ground with a white device in his hand,

'A stun remover' Zack thought back to the time when he stole one from him before,

"You might actually have something in you worth saving" he continued "but orders are orders"

He heard another click and looked to see the fish lady with her own stun remover, and by Zack's ten taboos worth luck, the door of the shack swung open to reveal that Frisk had crawled out of the pile of props. He was surrounded. Frisk formed their sword, fish lady formed her spears, and Brett formed his gun,

"Lights out," he said, and he pulled the trigger

However, in a movement faster than lightning the bullet was caught in midair, in between the index and middle fingers of a man who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He wore a gray coat over a yellow button up shirt, with untidy hair of many bright colors, and the light coming from his yellow SOUL was almost overwhelming. It was the same man from last night he noticed, on one else could have a SOUL that strong, with so many emotions in it, some good some bad, that it was almost impossible to tell what he was really feeling,

"Sorry I'm late, had to go chase around old burnt-face for a bit." he looked down at Zack, "hey, wait a minute, where's Betty"

Zack shrugged, "she ran off"

"Um, sir, you do realize you are interfering in the duty of E.L.O.D agents" Brett tried to but in,

"Now that a shame" the man ignored him, "now I have to track her down again"

"Hey, didn't you hear him punk, we're agent," the fish lady tried, but the man still paid her no heed,

"And this time I have to do it before anyone else does"

"Which means we can beat up anyone who tries to get in the way"

The man still ignored her bending down to one knee to look in in the eyes, so kid, are you up to help me?"

"Um sir, I don't think you understand" Frisk piped up,

"No, you don't understand. I just caught a bullet. Clearly, I'm not some whose conversation you should be interrupting"

The fish lady stared at him, her face turning as red as her hair, "you wanna go punk"

The man rolled his eyes, "honey, I only deal with professionals"

"Oh, this guy is so asking for it," Brett said as his trigger finger twitched

The man chuckled a bit and looked to Zack, "hold on a bit. I just gotta take care of the goons" he turned to face the spears, swords, and bullets of his opponents, "now here's a pointer for you three, saying the name of the attack is fine if and only if" he made a gun shape with his hand, the bullet still between his fingers, "like so" he aimed at Brett, "Stun Bullet, Chain Shot" and the bullet left his hand, propelled by magic at Brett, hitting him dead center, then it ricocheted off of Brett and onto the fish lady, and from her into Frisk,

The man laughed, then he sang, " _and that what I call ballin da jack_. Haha, it'll take more than a stun remover to get up this time" and he turned back to Zack, "so where were we on Betty"

Zack closed his then gaping mouth, "um, er, you asked me to help"

"Oh, that's right, so will you?"

"Of course, she's my friend"

The man looked at him strangely, "you need better friends, but ok. If I'm guessing right she'll try and stay away from people so we should…" his eyes lost focus for a minute, then came back, "Dang it Jessica, you're an idiot. Ok change of plans" he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a cell phone, "you're doing this alone, that phone has my number on it, call me as soon as you find her," he handed him the phone, "and one more thing" he reached into another pocket and pulled out a pastry of some sort, "this will heal you, but only once, so use it carefully, I'll join you as soon as I can. Now find her before anyone else does" and he left.

Zack grabbed as much light as he could get from Frisk, Brett, and the fish lady before he left.

He was filled with JUSTICE, DETERMINATION, and FAITH, and he knew he would succeed

* * *

 **: sorry for being really late, finals week hit me like a brick, no make that 14... trucks... of bricks. That's how finals week hit me. anyway, Zack's a character now, and weaker red herrings (there will never be enough weak red herrings). so tired of school right now, next one will probably be late too, sorry what can I say I'm behind. Please Please Please review and I promise I'll get to that as soon as my brain starts working right again**


	11. ChaosPheory 10 (part one)

**(Disclaimer: I still didn't make undertale or glitchtale, and no amount of these disclaimers can change that, they were made by Toby Fox and Camila Cuevas respectively, if you haven't watched or played them please go do that)**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #10**

 **The One Where No One Knows What's Going On**

The breeze of yesterday morning was now a strong wind accompanied by a light rain, both of which were still really cold and still really uncomfortable, but that didn't even slow Jessica in her quest to find Lance and, by an extent, Betty. She pored over her laptop(after closing the window), searching every lead she had from every source she could find, and she found some rather interesting things, but nothing that got her closer to finder her brother-in-law. She closed out her browser and pulled up her computer's video player. She had all the recordings from the past week sent directly to her, and the live feed was set to stream into her laptop, this way no one else could see what the cameras saw. Tom objected, saying that if she did this no one else could help her, but the fact of the matter was if anyone else went after him, he'd just brush them aside and move on. He didn't survive or even live, in the lower east side by being nice.

Case in point, earlier that day Frisk showed up at the A.M.D building and confessed to what they did, then they took themselves and two E.L.O.D agents (one of which was a personal friend of theirs) to recapture Betty, and she hadn't seen them since.

She fast forwarded through the recordings from the upper west side, nothing.

It all fit together, but it didn't make any sense at all, why would Lance do something like that.

The upper east side, nothing.

Despite living where he did, Lance was never a roguish character, he didn't always believe in the law but he never disobeyed it, he cared more about his three younger siblings than anything else.

Lower west side, nothing.

He had his own views of JUSTICE, as did a lot of people in the lower east side but he was different.

Lower east side, still offline so nothing

He wasn't kind of person to beat up someone who he thought did something wrong, but the kind of person you want to walk by your side in a dark alleyway,

Center square, of course, nothing.

But Daniel was the person you wanted to hold you when it was dark, or comfort you when you were upset, and to… what was she thinking this had nothing to do with the task at hand.

She angrily shut the computer and began to pace the room. She had tried everything, and she wasn't one step closer to finding Lance or Betty. She racked her brain again, why would he do this, was there anything he said or did that could give a clue as to what he wanted. Then it hit her. 'Do you still have that amulet Daniel gave you?' Lance's voice rang in her mind. The amulet? She took the silver chain off her neck to get a better view of the pendant that hung from it. It was silver, as was the chain, in the shape of a saber, attached to it was one-half of a blue gemstone with an odd yet strangely mystical symbol on it, Daniel's amulet, a rapier, had the other half.

'For as long as I live' her brain betrayed her, recalling the memory of him giving her this gift, '... I mean love, ah who cares they both work in this context' she remembered them embracing for a long sweet kiss that made her…

'What am I doing, stop it!' she screamed at her flashback. She sighed to herself, clearly, she didn't get enough sleep, but she couldn't sleep she had to search, it was so frustrating and it was all Lance's fault.

She palmed the pendant in her hand, "as soon as I clean up this mess you made, we're through." It didn't really mean anything, of course, she wouldn't cut ties to Daniel or any of his siblings, but she had to express her anger somehow, and she definitely didn't expect any kind of response. To her surprise when she got one.

'Dang it Jessica, you're an idiot' Lance's voice rang clearly in her head. She looked around in shock. Was Lance in her house? No, it was just her need or rest catching up to her, she concluded.

'Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow.' She went to her bathroom to shower and change into her night clothes, feeling a definite breeze from the far end of the bedroom when she came out. She looked over and saw that the window was open. She shivered a bit as she walked over to shut it, why was it open anyway she could've sworn she… closed it.

Why was it open? she shut it before she went. did someone open it from the outside? were they in her house? she was definitely in the bathroom long enough for someone to crawl in.

No, this was nonsense, she was just being paranoid, she needed sleep

But what was that, did something move?

Well, it couldn't hurt to get her gun

She reached under her bed and opened the small box that held her anti-magic pistol, just in time to hear another shift in the dark. Her weapon was instantly leveled at each of the dark places in her room in turn.

"I know you're in here so just come out already" she was half ready to call this all a bad daydream and go to sleep, till she heard a voice from the shadows

"Well, I guess there's no reason to be uncivil"

She heard another swift movement, then before she could react she felt a sharp pain in her back, and she looked down in horror to see the tip of a dagger coming out of her chest,

"Don't worry." the voice said from right behind her, "this dagger is a black attack, it doesn't do any damage… going in. coming out, however, it takes all kinds of stuff with it. Blood, bones, SOULs, you know, stuff you like to have in your body. Now do exactly as I say, and you won't find me laughing over you're dying corpse"

"What do you want," she asked

The shadow man chuckled, "first I'd like you to drop that gun before you hurt yourself"

She hesitated, but then he gave the dagger in her a small tug, causing a sharp pain all the way into her heart. Reluctantly, she dropped her weapon

"Great, now kick it away"

She swatted the gun across the floor with her bare foot

"Now walk over to your laptop"

It felt horrible, obeying him like this, but what could she do. She was so set on fixing this herself that she locked herself into this lonely fortress, and now no one could help her. She walked over to her desk

"Now unlock it, and pull up the camera feed." the shadow man commanded

Jessica did as she was told, "you're wasting your time. I've been looking at this feed all day, and I haven't found anything"

"That's because you don't know what you're looking for" he turned the dagger's spell off and pulled it out of her back before throwing her onto the floor. Now realizing she was free Jessica scrambled to get her gun back, but the shadow man was quicker, "sleep" he commanded and with that, all the muscles in her body relaxed, almost lulling her into a trance. Now she couldn't even crawl, but at least she got a good look her attacker.

He was a man in a black coat with the hood down, letting his long unkempt hair flow down his face in an unruly manner, or at least the right side of it, she couldn't see the left side.

"Again with the resistance, maybe I am getting rusty. Well it doesn't matter now"

He sat at the desk, poring over everything the cameras had to offer at a pace twice as fast as Jessica's, then he smiled, "I found you, Amber." He looked to Jessica, "sorry I can't keep you around, I can really see what Beldanver saw in you, but my heart's always belonged to Poldirna, and I just don't have the time"

Jessica knew too well what he meant by this, she tried moving away, but his spell was too powerful, and within moments he was on top of her with dagger in hand

"So sorry"

She cried for help

And he jumped back, cause right where he was standing two seconds earlier there was a golden arrow hanging out of the wall,

"Well, well, if it ain't old burnt-face"

Jessica looked to the doorway of her room to see Lance standing there with a bright yellow bow and quiver of arrows,

"I was waiting to see your ugly mug again"

* * *

 **(AN: so so sorry about how late I am (and the two-parter) I've had a lot of stuff come up at the end of the school year, and I had to stop doing this to make it through it all. it's been a long year for me, and I'm glad it's over, but I can't say I'll be back to my normal update schedule just yet. you see, now that I'm at home I have to use my home's internet which sucks bull, to say the least. At it's best it's slow and crappy, and at it's worst it gives up and dies for no reason, but hopefully, I can get part two in by next week. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review if you want to say something say it, I'll listen, and hope to see you next week)**


	12. ChaosPheory 10 (part two)

**This is a completly unoriginal disclamer telling you that I am to the crator of Glichtale or Unxertale, and zat if you xdidnt see Glitstale a!reddy you wonts u derztandz.**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #10**

 **The One Where No One Knows What's Going On**

 **(not even me. I'm going crazy)**

"Bellance" the shadow man sneered as he regained his composure, "did you come to send another flaming arrow through my skull?"

Lance shrugged, "that was the plan. Hold still" he fired another arrow, but 'burnt face' jerked to the side,

"Tell me Bellance, did you plan on trapping me here, or do you care so much for your dear sister-in-law" he gestured at Jessica, still motionless on the floor.

She tried her best not to look afraid, so when Lance looked down at her she returned a look of defiant determination. Lance refocused on the, and in the shadows,

"You talk too much" he loaded and fired two more arrows, but the shadow man snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Next time I won't be so polite to you when you interrupt me" and out of the cloud came a wave of darkness black as night. Lance closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were glowing in orange and yellow hues. His bow deformed, then in a yellow and orange light he formed a lance (almost ironically), and thrust it at the dark wave, shattering it.

"Using my beloved's light against me? That's cheeky" 'burnt face' laughed, "I can be cheeky too". Desperate not to give him any ground, the 'burnt face' man emerged from the darkness holding a weapon everyone was all too familiar with, a pitch black scythe, and swung at his opponent, but as soon as Lance saw him he formed a second lance in his other hand and made an X pattern to block the attack.

It was clearly magic, and it was clearly Lance. Of all the things Jessica expected of him she never once expected sorcery. So many questions came to mind, how does he know how to use magic if the art was only just revived last month, why didn't he tell anyone, and if he had magic this whole time why didn't he use it to SAVE HIS OWN BROTHER. She got so angry thinking about these questions and what they implied she pounded her fist on the ground

Wait a minute. 'Pounded her fist'. She could move! At least a little bit.

She looked back over to the wizard duel happening behind her, where duel lances and a black scythe were still clashing violently at insane speeds. It was so intense that neither of the combatants noticed her crawling, inch by inch, to where her gun laid on the floor. Her heart pounded with every move she made as her still weakened muscles tried to move her, till finally, she had her weapon in hand.

she pointed it at the fight, and pulled her finger back on the trigger, letting it create a small cut to connect it to her SOUL via her bloodstream, "Lance, duck!" she called out

Lance instantly understood, dropping out of the way as the gun gave off a bright flash that hit his opponent dead center. The shadow man backed up, his scythe faded, and the shadow that hid the left side of his face started running off his face as black sticky HATE, revealing a hideous burn scar around an empty eye socket.

He moved a hand over to shield his maimed face from prying eyes, his eyes then focused on Jessica, "you're going to pay for that" he snarled as he reached his coat pocket and pulled out a dim gray SOUL,

"Look out!" Lance tried to warn her as the fingers of the shadow man pushed inward on the SOUL, crushing it in his grasp, but instead of fading, as the shards of a dead SOUL do, the shards of this broken SOUL began the melt into a familiar sticky black substance.

'he sacrificed a SOUL to generate more HATE' Jessica noticed

"Dark Rite of the Advancing Shadows" he called, then the world went black. All lights in the room dimmed until it was impossible to see your hand in front of your face. Several seconds passed while Jessica could only sit there in the darkness. Till eventually, she heard the swish of a knife and the wet sound of it entering the skin, and then again, and again, and again. The stabbing getting faster each time until she finally heard a dull thud, she could only fear the worst. Such fears were well founded for the lights came back to reveal Lance, bleeding from several stab wounds

"Really Belance, you're just going to stand in front of it" he sighed, "well whatever, I got my search so I guess is scenario is over" he walked to the window and sat on the open frame, "but I have a much bigger campaign in store, so try not to die before the end" he leaned back and fell out of the house.

Lance grunted and tried to get up despite his injuries, so Jessica ran over to help in any way she could. Noticing she had regained her full movement she helped him onto her bed where his wounds proceeded to blood stain the sheets, "hang on, I'm calling an ambulance" she turned to get her phone from her desk, but Lance grabbed her wrist,

"can't do that" he wheezed, "too many questions" he gasped for breath, "I don't want to answer."

Jessica looked back at him and scowled, "well that's just too bad, cause I'm not letting you die too!"

Lance rolled his eyes, "oh, relax Jessy" he coughed up blood as he reached a trembling hand into his pocket, and pulled out half of a pastry of some sort. With difficulty he ate it, and in the same instant his breathing became easier and his wounds started to seal themselves, "it would've helped if I had both halves, but this'll have to do"

Jessica crossed her arms, still scowling, "great, just wonderful really, but I just have one tiny question about all of this"

Lance raised an eyebrow, "only one?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON"

Lance laughed, and pointed at her desk, or more specifically the book that was on it, _The Book of Epsilon_ , "page 290 should explain." Jessica picked up the book and read

 _And it came to pass in the eighteenth year of the reign of King Drius III over the human kingdom of Epsilon, while the wizards of the third veil were being trained of magic in their youth, that a man, whose name was Zin, came onto the veil and asked to see the wizard Bravery. She granted his wish and saw him. Once she saw the man named Zin he began to praise her, and tell her many kind and flattering things, and asked for her to wed him. However, she denied him saying_ _"I am too young to be loved, return when I_ _am older" and he left._

"this looks like a bad rom com"

"Trust me, it gets worse"

 _And in the next year, the man named Zin returned with many gifts that he gave unto Bravery, and he asked again if she would wed him. Now Bravery, being very touched by that passion this man had for her, was almost moved to say yes, but again she denied him saying, "It would be improper for me to be married at this age, and I would be scolded by my family, return when I am older"_

"why can't you just tell me this stuff"

"Cause I'm sick of this story"

 _And in the next year, the man named Zin returned again and demonstrated to Bravery that he had learned magic in his absence, and said unto her, "you are older now, and we are of the same profession, there is no reason why you cannot be my bride" but still Bravery denied him saying, "Zin, I understand that you have a great desire to marry me, but I do not feel that same way. The joy I felt at your previous attempts to court me were nothing more than girlish glee at the thought of being loved, they had no weight to them. There is nothing to say we can not be friends, but as for your proposal of marriage, my answer is no." It was at this time that Zin began to reveal his true colors, for he had, in secret, been practicing the dark trait of HATE. WIth his darkness, he overpowered Bravery and took her for his own purposes, but his crime did not go unnoticed. Within time, Justice came to her aid. With of the anti-HATE, FAITH, he absorbed a piece of Bravery's SOUL and defeated Zin, but this did not satisfy him. As punishment for his crime Justice stabbed Zin in the left eye, his face was burnt to a crisp and his left eye boiled in its socket._ then the page ended

Jessica closed the book and put it down, "so that was?" she pointed at the window

Lance nodded, "old burnt-face"

Jessica looked dumbfounded, "and you are?"

Lance smiled, "Justice, Belance, Roy, whatever you want to call me"

"But you are?!"

"the first wizard of the third veil, yes"

* * *

 **AN: this is usually the part where I explain why the update is late... I got nothing. Sure I've had summer classes and stuff, but in reality that really shouldn't have stopped my as much as I stopped my self. I'm just... out of it, stuck in a rut, don't really know if I should keep doing this... whatever you people didn't come here for my personal life, you came here for terrible spelling, awful grammar, and weak red herrings. If I do keep going with this story it's going to be after some major editing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and by the time the next update is done you might just be looking at a whole new ChaosPheory**


	13. ChaosPheory 11

**This is a completly unoriginal disclamer telling you that I am to the crator of Glichtale or Unxertale, and zat if you xdidnt see Glitstale a!reddy you wonts u derztandz.**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #11**

 **The One Where Zin Talks About His Feelings**

Darkness and loneliness, two great factors of fear. Take even the most rational, down to earth man. Then place him in the dark by himself, and it won't be long until his own imagination drives himself to terror. Betty learned this the hard way as she walked, hugging herself for dear life, in the dark and terribly alone. SHe had followed Zack's instructions and left him behind. Running as far away from the city as she could get as fast as she could get there, and she instantly regretted this decision. At this point she felt it would have been better for them, or at least for her, to have been captured and taken back to their torturers together then to face these trials alone. So alone. Although she had little to her name, she would've given anything to have Kumu by her side, or Zack or anyone who could tell her she was safe and no one was going to hurt her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she fell onto the ground of the forest outside the city. She didn't have the strength to run anymore. She was frozen in fear, shaking like an animal, silently begging for someone, anyone, to come and take her away from here. She didn't care if they meant good or ill at least she wouldn't be alone, and just like that, someone came.

"Oh, you poor child. Look at what they've done to you" A voice came from the dark. Betty scrambled to her feet, and forced herself to stand in spite of her fear,

"W-who are you" she stuttered out, "show yourself!"

"You remember nothing? Not your powers? Not your mission? Not even your own father's voice his words gave her the slightest bit of hope, was he really there to help her?

"F-father?" she whimpered. Someone touched her on the shoulder, causing her to scream. She pulled away from the touch, and tried to run, but tripped and fell before she got very far. She felt strong arms wrap around her. She squealed, "LETMEGOLETMEGO"

"Relax" called the voice. It sounded like a command and felt like one too. As soon as her brain recognized it her muscles became less tense, and her breathing returned to a regular pattern, "there, was that so hard?" He put her on the ground, letting her look up at the man's straight brown hair and auburn eyes. The exact same hair and eyes as her, or at least on the right side, she couldn't see the left side.

"Who are you" she managed to ask. The man stared deeply into her eyes, as is she reminded him of someone else,

"That's a long story," he said, "come, I'll explain as we walk" he offered her his hand, and after considering it for some time, she accepted it.

"A long time ago this world was blessed with the greatest gift it had ever received in its existence, a woman by the name of Algate Lightvail, but the warlocks knew her as Poldirna. Even at a young age, she was everything, smart, beautiful, strong, talented, good with magic, a powerful SOUL, and above all else brave. I wanted her to know this, but who was I to tell her these things. My SOUL was weak. Compared to her I was pathetic, but I told myself that I could not let fear be my enemy. So I trekked to the vail and demanded to speak with her. To my surprise when she did"

He had lead Betty back to the outskirts of the city, to a large building that looked to be in ruins.

"She was a bit younger than I was, and I was very shy, so we were both uncomfortable talking to each other, but I did not hold back my feelings. I poured out all my heart and soul had to offer. I even remember asking her to marry me in my blubbering pubescent voice, fully expecting to be rejected, so you can imagine my face when she looked at me, then smiled, then even giggled. All of which was absolutely adorable. She told me I was kind to tell her these things, but that we were too young to marry. Even still we remained in contact, then we were friends, then good friends"

"Like me and Zack?" Betty interrupted,

"Like you and who?" he asked as a twig snapped behind them,

"nothing, keep going." Did she hear a rustle of leaves, was someone following them?

" we stayed great friends for the next few years. One time I jokingly brought up the topic of our marriage, and I believe she said something along the lines of, "we are getting older, maybe in a few years, once we're full of age, we could be wed" and I asked her, "would you like that" "nothing would make me happier, but in a few years, not now", but that day a harsh realisation came to me. If a wizard marries they have to be on the same level as their partner, so if Poldirna were to marry someone with a very weak SOUL, like myself, she would have to give up most of her powers. Could I do it? Could I condemn her to lose all the magic she had worked so hard to gain? My final answer was no, I could not. So in order to finally obtain this great woman, whom I have loved for so long now, I had to learn magic, and quickly. However, this proved to be more than difficult, as every wizard I came across who was willing to teach was an utter imbecile. Until one day I met an old man in a dark alleyway. He said that he was of the warlock dispensation, and gave me a vial of a black substance. He told me if I so much as touched it would give me magical power beyond my wildest dreams. I didn't need that, I only needed so much to be on the same level as my love."

He reached his free hand to his face, to the blackened side that Betty could not see clearly,

"However, he did not tell me that if I so much as touched it for an instant it would grab hold of my SOUL and never let me go. I did, and I've been its prisoner ever since"

Betty suddenly felt so sorry for this person. He wasn't a villain, at least not in her eyes. He was just someone who wanted love, and made some bad choices to get it,

"I returned to Algate to show her my new powers, but she was disgusted by what I had become. I told her all of this was for her, that it was for us to be together, but she didn't listen. To her, this was an act of treason, to her and the wizards of the vail. I didn't understand that at the time. I was angry. Now I know that what I felt at the time was this power, this HATE, guiding my actions, but then I thought she was giving up on me, and that made me angry. Did I offend her in some way, was I ever anything but completely kind and gentle with her, was everything I had not good enough! At that point, my rational thought had abandoned me, and I was under complete control of the HATE"

Now they were standing in a large room, with the ceiling open to the stars, but it didn't look like that hole in the roof happened naturally. DId something explode?

"What I did next was unforgivable. I used my magic to put her into a trance, and while she was dazed I… Kidnapped her to take her for myself. I carried her off to a place where no one could find us, or so I thought, but it seemed that Roy Goldburn, Bellance, had followed us. Our duel was short. As it turns out the power I had gained from HATE was far greater than that of most wizards, but Bellance was not like most wizards. Once I had finally gotten him into a corner he did something I had never seen before, something no wizard had seen before. He fused the slightest bit of Poldirna's SOUL to himself, and with that new strength put a flaming arrow in my eye. The left side of my face burned to a crisp and my left eye boiled in its socket. That fire still burns in me to this day, kept at bay by the HATE"

They had left the large room and entered a side room called 'storage'. 'Storage' Betty thought. 'Is he looking for something?',

"Under normal circumstances that would be the end of my story, me dying alone, burning to death, but the HATE wouldn't allow that. It kept me alive, coving my maimed face with shadow, but I didn't care anymore. My love was gone. My life was wasted. What was the point? I sat there alone for what I hoped would be the rest of my life, but then fate took an unexpected turn for me. After some time had passed, I didn't bother counting days or years at that point, Algate, Poldirna, had appeared at my door in the most pitiful state I had ever seen her. She begged to be brought inside, and I was in such shock that I could not refuse her. I asked her why she would come to me after all I had done, and she told her that she needed my help. She had s disagreement with her brother, Copper Lightvail, or Belcchupt, about the barrier made to restrain the monsters we had warred with. It had gotten to the point where they had to fight to settle this difference, and Poldirna lost. She was so humiliated by her defeat that she had lost her trait, and as such her magic. She banished herself, and till that day she had searched for a new trait. One that could beat DETERMINATION. "And that's why I need you," she told me, "your HATE, it just might be enough, please give it to me" but I couldn't do it. I had already hurt her once, I couldn't dare to do it again, I would never transfer my curse onto her, But there was something we could do. We could create a new trait, that could shatter his DETERMINATION forever, and after many long years we found it."

He dropped to one knee to look Betty in the eye

"FEAR, and with this FEAR we made you. Don't you see, she is your mother, and I am your father, and together…" He touched her face, "I'd say we raised a fine child" he encircled her in his arms, "I HATE myself for doing this to you"

Betty broke off the hug, "doing what to me?"

He sighed, "The warlocks have been watching you for some time now. They want your power, and under the command of HATE they ordered me to get your power for them."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

He started stroking her hair, "Hush now, it's okay, it'll only hurt for a few minutes, and then we can live a peaceful life"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME!" she repeated

"I'm simply going to extract the FEAR out of you with a DTExtractor"

"WHAT!"

"Relax" and she was forced to be limp again, "now where did he put it, I don't think he would've destroyed it so it has to be… Ah, there it is" he carried her over to a machine oddly shaped like some kind of animals skull, "I hope it still works". He deployed a tentacle of HATE that attached to the machine's power supply, and once connected to his HATE the two sides of the machine skull opened up, revealing a small chamber big enough for a child. He put Betty down inside it,

" please no, please don't, please let me go" Betty whimpered

"I wish I could" he stroked her hair again, "I'm sorrier than you could Imagine" the two sides of the skull began to close, but then stopped midway, "something is interfering with my HATE" he looked around the room, scanning it slowly, "I know you're there, why not be polite and come out"

A figure stepped into the light, wearing a plain white shirt and pants, and two mismatched socks,

"ZACK" Betty cried

"So your Betty's friend," her father said, "strange, you feel close to me, and yet far away. Tell me, why are you here?"

Zack took a deep breath in, "are you the one who kill James McBean and Abigail Tyrenny?'" he asked,

"Oh, what's it matter at this point, yes I am"

Zack let out a sigh of relief, "that was easy," he pulled out a device he had palmed in his hand, a phone, He pressed a few buttons and said, "that message is on its way to Frisk, what they do with it is their choice"

Betty's father scoffed, "and what are you going to do with it, now that you know I'm a killer"

Zack went into a stance and formed Frisk's sword and shield, "I'm going to try and rescue my friend"

His opponent burst into laughter, "very well" he flicked his wrist, causing a surge of HATE energy to go into the power supply of the machine. The two sides of the skull shut, and Betty was left to guess how the fight would turn out.

* * *

 **AN: So it's been a hot three months, and now there's finally a new update (and a long one). So this one was more to shed some light on the Zin-Algate relationship. To be honest, I don't know how I'm gonna keep going from this point one, for one main reason. Glitchtale is an ongoing series and because of that its bond to change. The main one being the wizards and other children getting canon name, (if you read the first draft of the one where it's a tragedy you'd notice I called Abigale Alice) I tried to BS my way out of this using the warlock names, but I don't know if that's gonna fly. Ah, whatever, I finally got the next chapter out and I only tried to kill myself once. I'd count that as a win. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review or PM me or do something that makes me think people care, and I'll... do a thing (I don't know.**

 **User out.**


	14. ChaosPheory 12

**This is an incredibly unoriginal disclaimer. It is so unoriginal that you understand the I don't own Glitchtale or Undertale.**

* * *

 **ChaosPheory #12**

 **The One Where Things Can't Get Any Worse**

 **(spoiler alert: things get's worse)**

A bright summer light was shining through the vail that morning, signaling to the young wizards that lived there that it was time to wake up. The first to arise was Roy Goldburn, the eldest son of Drius Goldburn III. As per usual the first thing the young prince did after waking up and pulling on his clothes was to straighten his blond hair, not blond with brown and ginger strands but just regular blond. After he had finished he heard a knock at the door of his room,

"Come in," he told them. The door slowly creaked open, and on the other side was a monster with a humanoid figure, but covered in white fur and goat-like horns, paws, snout, and ears. He was wearing plain, almost common cloths, but overtop he wore a bright purple cape that distinguished him as royalty,

"Asgore?" Roy asked, scratching his chin, "what are you doing here?

The goat boy sighed, "funny you should ask that because I really don't know. All I know is that my father asked me to deliver a letter to your master on his behalf. However, as soon as he saw it he asked me to go up here and bring you down for him"

Roy smiled. His friend's eagerness to please and inability to say no to someone always got him stuck in these silly misadventures, but still, "that's strange. Do you have any idea what the letter was about?" he asked.

Asgore leaned against the wall, deep in thought, "no" he sighed again, "no one tells me anything. What kind of king does my father expect me to be if I don't know what's going on in my own kingdom"

"Your father just wants to preserve your childhood, and not get you messed up with these things until you're ready," Roy leaned his head against his fist, "if there's anyone who should be worried about what happens when they become king it's me,"

Asgore chuckled, "Roy you're paranoid, Drius may be a bit… unfriendly at times, but he's not going to hurt you or your brother to stop you from taking the throne."

Roy stood up suddenly, "you say that now, but you haven't known him like I have. Sure, he's kind and just most of the time, but when he wants something… he's ruthless. Not to mention how becoming king has messed with his head. At this point, I don't know what he'll do."

"Calm down," Asgore said as he gave him a reassuring smile, "even if he is as bad as you say you don't have to worry about for at least four more years"

Roy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "you're right, guess I was overreacting"

Asgore nodded, "you better get going" and so Roy gave his friend a goodbye and went downstairs to the door of his tower.

Rain now gently poured outside of Jessica's house, causing a slight tap tap tap noise when they impacted the window, disturbing Lance from his sleep. He awoke, still a bloody mess laying on his sister-in-law's bed, exhausted from his fight with Zin. 'so it was just a dream' he thought to himself, 'shame, it was a really nice dream'. It was… refreshing to be young again, to see Asgore again, to be Roy Goldburn again. Maybe it didn't have to be over, maybe if he dozed off again…

"Why did you abandon them" a light, yet sad voice came from the corner of the room.

Lance looked up at the speaker, a woman with bright copper hair, a previously beautiful orange dress now torn and ragged, and a face of tears, "Agate?" Lance mumbled,

"I know I've done terrible things, but is that any reason to punish them? Aren't the things I forced them to do punishment enough?" she said, wiping her face with her sleeve.

Lance tried his best to sit up, "Agate, I'm sorry, but I've done everything I can. When Betty first woke up I tried to reach her, but somehow Zin tracked me with the A.M.D cameras. When the E.L.O.D caught her I tried to save her, but somehow Zin locked me out. So I tried to get Frisk to break her out for me, but then the E.L.O.D and Zin and everything sucks right now"

"So you're giving up?" Agate sobbed

Lance scoffed, "what else can I do. Zin probably got Betty and took her to who knows where by now, and even if I did know where he took her how could I beat Zin like this" He gestured towards his wounds,

"If you let them take her I'll never see her again. You have a piece of my SOUL Roy, can't you see how I feel?"

"Don't call me that"

"Why not," a stronger, affirmed voice said from behind him. Lance turned to see a man dressed head to toe in full plate armor, including a long purple cape and horned helmet,

"David? Why are you here? I mean, I absorbed a piece of Agate's SOUL so I can understand why she's showing up at the worst times, but you?"

The warrior raised a hand to his face, "are we still going by those dumb pseudonyms? We made those up so we could keep watching the barrier while things cooled down between you and the E.L.O.D, not so you could have an identity crisis"

Lance slapped his forehead, "so that's how I can see you. I have PTSD."

"That's… beside the point. The point is that the warlocks are gonna get away with Zack and Amber unless someone stops Zin"

"How! I threw everything I had at him" Lance exclaimed,

"I never said it had to be you" the armored man pointed to the other side of the room where Jessica was once again staring holes into her laptop as she tried so desperately to find whatever it was that Zin found,

"Jessy?" Lance said in disbelief, "Jessy's gonna beat Zin, and save the day?"

The armored man reached into Lance's coat pocket and pulled out a bright red amulet on a silver chain with a rapier attached to the gemstone, "not on her own" he said handing it to Lance.

Lance held it in the palm of his trembling bloody hand, staring at it deeply. What did he mean, how was this the answer he was looking for? Jessy and the amulet, the amulet, and Jessy… Jessy's amulet. It all clicked together now. His amulet could do nothing on its own, but if he combined it with Jessy's, and Agate's SOUL piece,

"That's it" Lance exclaimed, "that's how we'll save Betty"

"Amber" Agate corrected, "she's not a Bete noir anymore, we should call her by her proper name… Amber Glimmer Lightvail, and Zack we have to save him too"

Lance raised an eyebrow, "the blond kid who's always following Be- I mean Amber around? What's so special about him?"

Agate gave him a big smile as she faded into the back of his mind, "you'll see soon enough"

His brother put a hand on his shoulder, "now wake up, and try again" then he too, faded into the back of his mind.

The room was dead quiet for the next few moments as Lance reflected on what he saw. A vision? Or some hallucination brought upon min by some form of PTSD? 'Does PTSD even do that?' he thought. Then he remembered he had a mission, a mission he couldn't do alone,

"Jessy, hey Jessy come her" he called out. Jessica slowly and lazily lifted her head from the desk, "did you fall asleep at the keyboard?" Lance asked,

"Maybe" Jessica answered, rubbing her eyes, "so what's up"

Lance cracked a grin, "I think we have a way of finding Betty… Amber"

Jessica's eyes shot open, "wait, really?" she turned to face Lance, "how?"

Lance reached into his pocket, just to check that his amulet was still there, "do you still have the amulet my brother gave you"

Jessica reached to her neck, and grabbed the blue half gemstone on a silver chain, "of course" she said.

Lance nodded, "bring it over here" and she got up out of the chair, and walked to him, holding the blue gem in her hand. Once she got there Lance pulled out his own half of the gemstone, the red gem, "separated these amulets form a link between each other, allowing thoughts information or even energy to be sent from one to the other. If we unite them however..." he took the blue half from Jessica's hand and pressed it against the red half, they clicked together forming a purple gemstone, with swords crossed at the bottom, "...they create an amplifier, capable of sending and receiving thoughts or low levels of light from anyone in a thousand meter radius"

Jessica nodded in understanding, "so we can just listen to what Betty's thinking and find out where she is?"

Lance clicked his tongue, "no, one of the major disadvantages of this thing is you have to know where whatever you're looking for is, but if we send out a wave of light similar to Betty's-Amber's SOUL it should resonate, sending at least some of her light back to us, which might give us a clue to where she is"

Jessica bit her lip "That's a lot of maybes"

"Do we have any other options?" Lance shrugged

Jessica smiled weakly, "look at you, making miracles with magic, and saving the day. What happened to the uptight yet carefree older brother of the man I loved?"

Lance grabbed her hand, "I'm still her Jessy, I haven't changed, there's just more to me then meets the eye."

Jessica pulled her hand away, "No, you're not the Lance Gray I met all those years about, but you're not the Roy Goldburn I've heard all those stories about either" she placed her hand on his shoulder, the exact same spot his brother had placed his hand in his vision, "go on, show me the SOUL of this new Roy Goldburn, the SOUL of Lance Gray"

Lance smiled the most sincere smile he smiled in years, "sure thing" he focused his will on his brother's amulet. No, not his will, the will of Agate Lightvail, 'go on, find your daughter'

* * *

ZIn took a running start and swung at his childlike opponent full force with his black dagger. Zack attempted to block it with Frisk's shield, but the power of Zin's attack caused it shatter like glass. Zin swung again. Zack tried to jump back but found that Zin's shadow had grabbed hold of his ankle. The force of his jump, now redirected by Zin's shadow, threw him to the ground. No time was wasted as Zin pounced dagger in hand. Zack rolled out of the way and regained his footing, but not before Zin regained his. A slight chuckle came from the ground as Zin's shadow crawled up its owner's body and onto his dagger, wrapping around it and reforming it into a powerful scythe. He raised it with both hands and swung. Zack responded with Frisk's sword, which proved to be a big mistake. At the last second, Zin put a circular movement into his attack, knocking Zack's attack off course with the body of the scythe and looping the blade around his elbow. Zin turned the scythe into a black attack and pulled, setting the blade into Zack's arm. Zack, now terrified that the scythe was now on his arm, tried to jerk his arm out of the blade which allowed the black attack to sever if from his body leaving him disarmed in the most literal sense of the word.

Zack stared in horror at his own severed arm on the ground, so focused that he didn't notice the shade of pink seeping into his hair and eyes. Zin's scythe turned back into a dagger and his shadow returned to its rightful place,

"Well can't say that wasn't fun, but it looks like your borrowed light is all run out" Zin took a few terrifying steps toward Zack, "now if you don't mind, I'm gonna take your SOUL. Dark rites don't come cheap you know." his eyes suddenly wandered to the stump attached to Zack's shoulder, or rather the pink substance coming out of it, "that's not flesh and blood, that's…"

He was interrupted by a powerful white beam of magical energy that he had to duck and roll to avoid. After doing that he turned to face his attacker, a tall skeleton with dual colored eyes, one red one, one blue one, standing in the doorway wearing only a plain gray shirt and slippers, as if he had to get out of bed to see what was going on in his storage closet,

"Well if it isn't the good doctor W.D. Gaster. I didn't expect you until later" Zin said with a certain level of disdain.

The skeleton man looked back at him with the skeleton equivalent of a soul, "who exactly are you?" he asked

"I believe you know who I am" Zin took a deep bow, "Zin Glimmer, of the warlock dispensation."

Gaster's eyes flared, "you're supposed to be dead" he roared

"I'm 'supposed' to be a lot of things. Most of which I'm not"

Seven different colored hands appeared behind Gaster as his eyes focused on a target, "It doesn't matter. You broke in and used the DTExtractor on a living being, meaning I have to stop you"

Zin smiled as he produced his dagger and a light blue SOUL from his pocket, "stop this" he mocked as he jammed his dagger into the SOUL, twisting it around to get more of the sticky black HATE, "Dark Rite of the Advancing Shadows"

All light in the room was extinguished. No wait, not all of them. Gaster's SOUL still shined brightly, but Zack couldn't see anything, or hear anything. He was completely in the dark. Wait a minute. Zack searched the room, focusing on what he couldn't see. Now he noticed a void where the light from Gaster's SOUl faded. He let Gaster's light flood into him, let it build up in his own hand, and released it as a laser, like the one Gaster used before. There was a loud thud, and the lights slowly came back.

Gaster stared at Zin, who was laying on the floor next to the wall. Then to Zack, "you copied my attack? How?"

"Rhabdophobia" Zin chuckled as he stood up, "isn't that right Akumu?"

* * *

 **AN: so yeah, Zack was Akumu this whole time, surprise. tbh though this wasn't the original plan I had in mind for Zack, but the first two just didn't have the same ring to them as this. Anyway, I'm starting to notice a bit of a pattern in the way I write that makes what I say kind of bland, I'll be trying to fix that from now on but I can't make any promises. So... I don't really know what else to say but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review you have no idea how good it is to know that people enjoy my work, and untill next time**

 **user out**


	15. ChaosPheory 13

**Chaospheory #13**

 **The one where it's a horribly unbalanced PvP match**

* * *

"It's a new version. Remade to use a different source then FEAR, and as such it's a bit weaker. It targets as opposed to its usual 'area of effect', and it copies the spell instead of stealing it outright. However, it is, in essentials, the same attack. Releasing negative light to draw in positive... and there's only one person, excuse me, thing that can use such an attack" Zin whispered as he sneaked over to Zach as if the slightest noise would cause the young creature to explode with tension, "This changes things"

The estimate Zin made about Zach's tension, and his FEAR, was not far off. Almost as soon as Zin had took one step forward Zach tripped over his own feet trying to back away from him. Once he hit the floor he examined himself and saw that the bangs of hair that dangled in front of his face had turned pink, and he could imagine his eyes had changed the same way. 'Why am I so scared of him now?' he asked himself, 'because he's right' the low, cruel voice that lived in the dark places of his imagination responded. Zach shook his head and turned to Zin, who was drawing ever nearer, "Stay back!" he commanded

In spite of Zach's hostility, Zin smiled as he approached. "Oh, calm down" he reassured him as he moved, "I'm not going to hurt you. You're like a son to me, and a brother to Amber."

Zach tried to stand up, but sadly his legs were not up to the task and he fell back down within seconds. After taking a second look he saw that the toxic pink color had spread to his legs, and by feeling them he noticed that they had not only gotten weaker but softer and stickier as well. "W-what's happening to m-me?" he stuttered

Getting on his knees, Zin looked the melting Zach in the eyes, "you're shapeshifting, it's one of your main abilities. See, the original Akumu was a purely magical being, like an elemental, eidolon, or familiar. However, unlike those creatures you were made up of your own trait, FEAR, entirely with no other instructions in your spell work to give you a set form, but when the E.L.O.D experimented on you and Amber you got stuck in that human form." he clicked his tongue, examining that obvious pain poor Zach was in, "you really should've revealed yourself sooner, I could've helped."

After spitting out a painful pink slime Zach worked up the strength to speak, "w-y w-ould yo- he-p me? You'-e m- enem-, r-ght?" he struggled to talk while his lungs slowly turned pinker and weaker.

"Why?" Zin chuckled, "It's rather simple. The people of this world has been so kind to split the things of this world into 'Good' things and 'Evil' things, with anything they can exploit being 'Good'. You and I have both refused to play their games and are thus 'Evil', but we are also alone. All I want is for us 'Evil' things to have a home, and the warlocks can give that to us, to you."

Zach's face had started to melt now, his jaw started slipping off, and his vocal cords were little more than rubber bands. So the best he could manage in terms of sound was a pathetic, "Blurb?"

"All the warlocks want from you and Amber is the FEAR." Zin continued, "Once they have that you, I, and your sister can all live a peaceful life, where no one will come to hurt you, either of you. No one else will offer you this to you, an evil thing, and you are an evil thing, you don't even need me to tell you. You can read SOULs right? Look at anyone, look at Gaster here who thinks I don't notice him trying to UNPLUG THE EXTRACTOR!"

Gaster was indeed picking at the tendril of HATE that connected the DTExtrator to its power source, careful to not get himself electrocuted by it, but before he could fully separate the machine from the tendril Zin's shadow appeared in front of him and pinned him to the wall with one powerful hand. "What is this?" Gaster cried

"Look at him Akumu. In his eyes we've already been weighed and measured. He judges us giving no thought to the fact that we even have SOULs of our own. I doubt he even thinks we're alive"

He was right, Zach noted. A deep look into Gaster's SOUL revealed his feelings. He saw him and Amber as nothing more than magical accidents. Creatures that only felt an instinctual need to cause harm to everyone they come across. He saw them as... evil things.

'So the truth comes out' the voice in Zach's head returned.

'This is... who we are?' he asked it

'And everything we will be.'

'A killer of the innocent?'

'A judgement for the guilty.'

'The end of a race?'

'The dawn of an era.'

'HATED and FEARED?'

'Respected and worshiped, and all you have to do is choose'

'Who am I?"

'Who I am."

With this decision now before him the pink feeling that seeped into every atom of Zach's fragmented SOUL grew to uncontrollable levels. His limbs crippled themselves to uselessness, his mind took in every moment it counted as its last, and ounce of will to move, to fight, to even live was suffocated by the unnatural pink stillness.

Zach was filled with FEAR.

But with FEAR came understanding.

Now he knew, DETERMINATION was the will to change, to move, to live. DETERMINATION means life, and life means movement. FEAR on the other hand was anti-movement, it tricks the SOUL into thinking that non-life is life, making it betray itself, hiding its glow. However, this raised a new question. If DETERMINATION and movement were one and the same, and movement and life were one and the same, wouldn't that mean that FEAR is not only anti-movement but anti-life as well? And if that's the case then wouldn't it make it not only difficult but impossible for a living creature to be born with a SOUL of anti-life? Zach said no. No he was not born as this creature of anti, he will not become it again, and he was defiantly not going to let this guy who downright attacked him tell him otherwise!

Zach was filled with INTEGRITY.

Zin extended him hand, and after considering it for some time, Zach picked a shard of glass off of the floor and stabbed it. "I'-m n-t" Zach started, but then realized he still had a hard time speaking with all the pink stuff dripping from his mouth. So he took his glass shard and cut off a peace of his shirt sleeve, and tied that piece around his mouth to catch the drippings. Once most of the pink flowing had stopped, he started again. "I'm not who you think I am. You don't know me."

Zin targeted the resilient Zach with an evil gaze from his intact eye, "And why not? I made you, why would there be anything about you I don't know?"

"Because I decided I wasn't." with every word Zach spoke out against Zin a blue glow sparked in his SOUL, growing brighter and brighter as he defined himself. Soon it overtook and even replaced the deep shades of pink that were his master what seemed like forever ago.

HATE flared and shifted around Zin's face as he clenched his hand into a fist, "Decided you weren't?" he echoed back at Zach, "It appears that someone forgot to teach you a very basic lesson in morality. You cannot just 'decide' that your past doesn't exist! YOU CAN'T DECIDE YOUR SINS AREN'T YOURS!"

Calmly Zach looked at his reflection in the glass shard he was holding. The cloth covering his mouth, soaked in pink, but also the blue now shining in his eyes, and finally he made a decision, "I can decide not to do them again, and more importantly…" he looked Zin in the eyes, "I can decide not to make them a part of me" and with those words Zach sealed his fate, "I'm not Akumu," he said, "but I'm not Zach either. 'Zach' was a name the E.L.O.D gave me to keep track of me, and it doesn't reflect who I am. Call me…" he thought about it for a moment, "Echo," he chose, "My name is Echo." The blue in his eyes took over his SOUL, his body, even the shard of glass he was holding.

Echo equipped the Glass Dagger: ATK; -2, MaxHP; -5, Weapon Special; Lesser Drains

Echo leveled his new weapon at the shadow holding Gaster up against the wall, and concentrated. Before his eyes three magical bolts shaped like shards of glass, like a mirror broken, appeared facing the way his blade pointed. He swung his dagger and the bolts flew, striking the shadow's back.

-4 -8 -12

In the same way the bolts caused physical pain to the shadow, who howled and released Gaster, Echo felt the wounds he had received in his previous fight with Zin closing themselves.

+2 +4 +6

Now stronger and ready to fight again Echo extended a hand to help the fallen skeleton up, "Dr. Gaster, it looks like we have a common enemy. I would like to propose a temporary truce till this fiend is dealt with"

Gaster examined Echo as close as he could, calculating every way this could be a trap, but in the end he relented. "Very well," he took Echo's hand and stood up, "a temporary truce"

A chuckle came from Zin's side of the room, "I get that we're all having a great time uniting against me, but perhaps you two should turn around"

Echo did as directed and his eyes widened with shock

The DTExtractor had done its job, all the FEAR in Amber's SOUL now rested in a neat little ball outside the machine, but more upsetting to Echo…

Amber's Light had gone out in the process

* * *

 **AN; "** Robotech275 chapter 14 . Dec 28, 2018

Plz more."

Okay, but why though. Why out of all the thing you have ever wanted or needed you decide you need this. You have a new episode of ACTUAL GLITCHTALE coming out in 2 months, why do you want this C- grade fanfiction? Please answer that then get back to me, I legitimately need to know.

Anyways, with that out of the way I'd like to say that it's nice writing fanfics again, don't know how often I'll be doing it, but I'll be doing it... for times, so already know what I always say, but I'm gonna say it anyways *cough cough* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review


End file.
